Louds in Ninjago
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Louds go to Ninjago to study Spinjitzu and Airjitzu from the Ninja. But an old enemy returns to take over Royal Woods and Ninjago. Will the Louds and the Ninja stop the darkness or will it consume their worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**(We have arrived in Stixx)**

 **Lincoln: are you sure about this Lloyd?**

 **Lloyd: I am Lincoln. It's the only way.**

 **Mordecai: Are crazy man!?**

 **Me: You're giving Chase Young, the most powerful artifacts in Ninjago.**

 **Jay: Yeah man!**

 **(We see Chase Young with a tied up Wu, Garmadon and Misako)**

 **Chase Young: Hello Smoke and friends.**

 **Lloyd: Let my family go!**

 **Chase: The fragments first.**

 **Leni: Let's just split it 40/40?**

 **Chase Young: Hand over the fragments first.**

 **(Lloyd throw the four fragments to Chase)**

 **Garmadon: Lloyd, no!**

 **Chase Young: Good now I have the golden weapons. Now to dispose of these three.**

 **Lori: We literally had a deal!**

 **Chase Young: You thought wrong. I will recreate the worlds in my image.**

 **Wu: You can't handle all four of the golden weapons at the same time.**

 **Lloyd: Chase Young! I challenge you to a showdown, if I win I get my family, the fragments and the golden armour!**

 **Chase Young: Very well, but if I win your chi is mine.**

 **Lloyd: Deal.**

 **(Stixx turns into a arena where a platform is surrounded by water)**

 **Lloyd and Chase Young: Gong Yi Tanpei!**

 **(I don't own the Loud House, Ninjago or any other character, you'll see here. This story takes place after Loud fighters. But I won't give too much away.)**

In was a late night at the Loud house, the Loud siblings are asleep in their beds. But Lola kept tossing and turning in her bed. "No, no." said Lola.

* * *

Inside Lola's dream, she's wearing her warrior outfit walking through a cave, but she hears growling behind her. Lola turns around and she sees a white dragon with a baby blue aura.

"Stay back!" Lola shouted and swing her hatchets back and forth. The white dragon stepped closer to Lola, but the creature is chained to a wall.

* * *

Back to reality Lola woke up, removed her sleep mask and looked around, she sighed in relief. "It was just a dream. She said, she placed her sleep mask back in her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day in Elm Reef, Lola and Lana are sparring in the training yard. Lola blocked Lana's attack and parries, Lana jumps in the air and aims her hatchets and falls down. Lola does a backflip to dodge Lana's attack. Lola charged towards her twin, but her vision got a little blurry and she fell down.

"I win!" Lana cheered.

"Lola, are you ok?" Takanuva asked, but she didn't reply.

"Is she dead?" Lucy asked.

Takanuva checked on Lola, she had her eyes closed. "She's asleep. Lola, wake up!" said Takanuva but she didn't wake up.

"Let me Takanuva." said Lori as she took out a bag of glitter. "Lola, I got glitter."

Lola opened her eyes and she grabbed the bag of glitter. "GLITTER!" Lola screamed in excitement.

"Lola, have you been getting enough sleep?" Takanuva asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Lola.

"But talking about it can make it better." said Takanuva.

"I don't want to! Ok?!" Lola snapped at her teacher. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten any sleep for a week."

"It's ok little dudette." said Luna.

"But on a different note, some old friends of mine have invited you all at their monastery." said Takanuva.

"Really" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, they want to teach you kids Spinjitzu and Airjitzu." Takanuva stated.

"Those sound made up." said Leni.

"Leni, Takanuva has mentioned Airjitzu in the past." Lisa stated.

"It's not made up Leni. I have seen and studied both material arts." said Takanuva.

"Why can't you teach us?" Lori replied.

"I will be teaching you too. But I think it's best to learn both material arts in the world of origin, Ninjago." said Takanuva. "So pack your bags, we're going to Ninjago."

* * *

The Louds are placing their suitcases in the bus, while they say good bye to their friends and family. "Going to a new world, must be pretty cool." said Ronnie Anne.

"Lucky you Lincoln." said Clyde.

"It is. Maybe I can teach you two a thing or two when I get back." said Lincoln.

"That would be great." said Ronnie Anne.

"That would be awesome." Clyde replied.

"Hard to believe we're not gonna see each other babe." said Bobby.

"I know but our love is stronger than the miles that drift us apart." said Lori as she and Bobby hugged.

Once Takanuva placed the last suitcase in the bus he sees the Loud kids saying good bye to their parents. "Now I want you kids to behave at this monastery." said Mr. Loud.

"And be nice to the people who run the place." Mrs. Loud replied.

"We will mom and dad." said Luna.

"I'll keep an eye on them." said Lori.

"Same here." Lincoln replied.

"And remember to keep up with your training." Mrs. Loud replied.

"We know." The Loud siblings all replied.

"I hate to break up the moment, but we should get going." said Takanuva.

"Ok kids stay safe." said Mr. Loud as the Loud kids entered the bus.

"Next stop Ninjago." said Takanuva as he drove off and opened a Universal bridge to Ninjago, it was the beginning of a new adventure for the kids.

 **(Lloyd was dodging Chase Young's attacks, until he punches him in the face)**

 **Chase Young: No!**

 **(The area returns to normal)**

 **Ronnie Anne: Way to go Lloyd!**

 **Lloyd: Thanks Ronnie Anne.**

 **Chase Young: You may of won this time. But I will return. (Runs away)**

 **(Luan, Mordecai and Garnet untie Misako, Wu and Garmadon)**

 **Garmadon: You fought well son, it was clever using the art of the silent fist.**

 **Me: Yeah good one bro.**

 **Lloyd: Thanks.**

 **Rigby: So how do build the Golden weapons?**

 **Me: Well it's been awhile on my history on the Golden Weapons.**

 **Garmadon: The Golden peaks, that's where.**

 **Me: Ok then the Golden Peaks is our next stop. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me, Grimlock, and Luna are watching TV, then Muscle Man walks in)**

 **Muscle Man: Hey dudes!**

 **Luna: What up Muscle Man.**

 **Muscle Man: What are you guys watching?**

 **Grimlock: Pick of Destiny.**

 **Muscle Man: That's a awesome movie.**

 **Me: It is.**

 **(Muscle Man sits down and he was launched into the air, and we all laughed)**

 **Luan: Spring is in the air! (Laughs)**

 **Muscle Man: That was real funny Luan. I gotta go, Fives just texted me. (Walks away)**

 **Me: Luan do you have a death wish?**

 **Luan: No why?**

 **Grimlock: Pranking Muscle Man is a big mistake.**

 **Me: Yeah, the last person who pranked him never walked again or was it worked again. I don't know they didn't made it clear.**

 **Luan: I gotta hide.**

 **(You readers enjoy Louds in Ninjago. Oh and to make this very clear this story is in the crossover section with Loud House and Ninjago. Oh and the Ninjago characters will remain the same LEGO bodies)**

In a dark room, a elderly old man with a long white beard, wearing a white and tan robe and tan rice hat, his name is Sensei Wu. He is meditating within the monastery, he was calm and collected but someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He said.

Another elderly man walks in with grey hair, wearing a black gi with gold accents ana green belt, his name is Sensei Garmadon. "I hate to interrupt your meditation brother. But Takanuva would be here any minute." said Garmadon.

"Oh right." Wu replied as he got up and walked with his brother.

"It has been a long time since we seen Takanuva." said Garmadon.

"Yes it has. I just couldn't believe the fact that he has eleven students." said Wu.

"I couldn't believe it too. But yet he managed to survive." said Garmadon. "I hope we can survive too."

"We handled a lot of threats brother. But Takanuva's eleven students will be a challenge." said Wu. "I better tell the Ninja about their arrival."

"I already told them." said Garmadon.

* * *

Outside of the monastery, the bus followed down the road and parks to the side. "We're here." said Takanuva.

"Finally, my butt has gone numb." said Lynn as she got off the bus.

"Finally." said Leni.

The Louds got off the bus and grabbed their suitcases and walked towards the door, but the door opens and they see a elderly woman with grey hair with a braid in the back, she's wearing a tan buttoned shirt, grey-green trousers, a green bandana around her neck and a pair of glasses. "Takanuva, it's great to see you." She said.

"It's great to see you too, Misako." said Takanuva.

"So these must be your students?" Misako asked.

"Yes, these are the Louds." Takanuva turned around and he sees Lori texting in her phone, so he takes Lori's phone away.

"Hey!" Lori exclaimed.

"Don't be rude Lori." said Takanuva, he turned back to Misako. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's nice to meet you all." Misako greeted to the Louds. "Now come inside, there are some people I want you to meet."

Misako, Takanuva, and the Louds enter the monastery's door and the Louds see a cave, a training yard and a nesting area with food and water, a garden and a waterfall. "This place looks amazing." said Lincoln.

"Thank you. We built this monastery sometime after our battle with the ghosts." Misako explained.

"Takanuva told us about that ghost story." Luan joked. "Get it?"

"Yes we do." said Garmadon as he and Wu walked out of the door of the temple.

"Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon." Takanuva greeted. "It's great to see you two again."

"Same to you, Toa of Light." said Wu.

"So these must be your students?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes, these are the Louds. From oldest to youngest this Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." said Takanuva.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all Louds." said Wu.

"Hey." said Lucy right behind Garmadon and Wu causing the two to scream.

"I apologize, Lucy does that to me and her siblings a lot." Takanuva stated.

"I can see that." said Garmadon.

"Just like a ninja." Wu replied.

"Speaking of ninjas." Takanuva said. Just then six ninjas jump down and landed on their feet. They each have a individual colour, black, red, white, blue, green, and dark red with a little bit of bright blue.

"Whoa." Lynn and Lana stated.

"Louds I would like you all to meet the Ninja. Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Nya." said Wu.

The ninja take their masks off and the Loud siblings got a good look at the Ninja. Cole has black short shaggy hair, and thinner and woolier eyebrows.

Kai has brown spiky hair, a notch on his left eyebrow, and a battle scar on his left eyebrow.

Zane was different from the other Ninja, his skin is silver, blue eyes and has a silver flattop hair.

Jay has curly dark-brown hair, freckles on his cheeks, and a notch in his right eyebrow. Lloyd has blonde hair, and Nya has long black hair tied in a ponytail, a beauty mark on her right cheek.

"I'm guessing you kids are Takanuva's students?" Kai asked.

"Correct." Lisa replied.

"Zane is like shiny." said Leni.

"Titanium." Zane corrected Leni.

"Are you a android?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually I am Nindroid." said Zane.

"Amazing." said Lisa, amazed by Zane's appearance. "I have one question? What powers you?"

"You can ask that question later, Lisa." said Takanuva.

"I knew I recognized that voice." said a voice. The Louds turned around and sees a female android with green eyes, white skin with purple outline on her body, silver hair in the style of a ponytail, and wearing a purple robe or dress. "Takanuva, Toa of Light I presume?"

"You are correct P.I.X.A.L." said Takanuva.

"You must be the Louds. I have already read your files." said P.I.X.A.L.

"Another robot I love this place already." said Lana.

"Actually Lana, I am a android." P.I.X.A.L. corrected Lana.

"Anyway this will be a little different from a castle." said Wu.

"Castle?" Lloyd asked.

"We were training in Elm Reef." said Lori.

"Lucky." Jay pouted.

"Jay, ninja don't belong in a castle." Cole replied. "They live in temples or monasteries."

"I came down here to inform the Louds that their rooms are ready." said P.I.X.A.L.

"Thank you P.I.X.A.L. I suggest you all unpack and get settle in. You're training begins today." said Wu.

"Can't we just relax, I mean we just got here." said Lori.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Wu replied.

"Well I was going to eat this meatball sub later." said Lynn holding a meatball sub. "But I think I'm gonna eat it now." Lynn takes a bite of the sub and her stomach grumbles.

"Oh man. Make way I'll find the bathroom!" Lynn ran inside the temple.

"Good thing I packed Big Bertha!" Lana stated and took out a plunger and followed Lynn.

"Did Takanuva trained her to clog enemy toilets?" Jay asked.

 **(We finished Pick of Destiny)**

 **Sofia: (walks in) Hey guys.**

 **Luna: Yo Soph! What up princess?**

 **Sofia: Nothing much, how was your search for the golden weapons?**

 **Me: Well we had to battle Chen, Morro, Cryptor, Chase Young, Jasper and Ibilis.**

 **Sofia: Whoa.**

 **Grimlock: I was playing some Until Dawn and killing off characters.**

 **(Dojo appears on the screen)**

 **Luna: What the heck?**

 **Dojo: Smoke, I need you to get the temple right way!**

 **Me: What is it Dojo?**

 **Dojo: No time to explain! Get over here!**

 **Me: Ok. Ready for another adventure guys?**

 **Grimlock: Rahhhhhh!**

 **Luna: Start me up!**

 **Sofia: I'm in.**

 **Me: Good, you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me playing Uncharted 4)**

 **Me: it is a shame this is the last of the series.**

 **Lincoln: I know, the action feels so awesome.**

 **Mordecai: Run man, run!**

 **Me: I am!**

 **Rigby: Don't stop bro!**

 **(You readers enjoy Louds in Ninjago)**

The Louds have placed their stuff in their rooms and on their bed, they found training Gi in their own size and in the colour of there usual attire, but with black fingerless gloves. They all walked downstairs to the training grounds and see the Ninja training.

"This is going to be different from Elm Reef." said Luan.

"As long we don't have to conquer our fears again." said Lucy.

"Don't remind me." said Leni.

"I hope you kids are ready for this." said Takanuva.

"I'm ready!" Lana exclaimed.

"Good, welcome to the Wu-crew." said Wu.

* * *

Zane, Lori and Luna were keeping their balance on top of wooden pole. "I can literally do this all day." said Lori.

"Yeah right. I can hold my ground." said Luna.

"Do not turn this into a contest." said Zane.

"Don't bother." said Lucy. Lori, Luna and Zane all screamed at Lucy's appearing act and they fall to the ground.

"Dang it!" Lori and Luna exclaimed.

"How did she get there?" Zane asked.

"Don't know metal dude." Luna replied.

* * *

Lincoln was training with Lloyd and the two circled each other. "Alright kid show me what you got!" said Lloyd.

Lincoln took a running start and kicks Lloyd, but Lloyd blocks the kicks with his left arm and pushed Lincoln back a bit. Lincoln tried to land a series of punches on Lloyd, but the green ninja managed to block some of his punches, until Lloyd gets punched in the gut.

Lloyd jumps in the air and falls back down with a kick heading towards Lincoln. But Lincoln performs a bicycle kick to counter against Lloyd's attack

Lloyd spun in the air and landed on his feet. "Not bad." Lloyd stated, then Lloyd does a leg sweep on Lincoln and he falls down. "But never let your guard down."

"Oh I know." said Lincoln, then kicks both of his legs at Lloyd's guts. "Never underestimate your enemy."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kryptarium prison, a place in the sea of sands where Ninjago's criminals are placed. A white humanoid snake was in his cell reading a book.

"You know Pythor some of us didn't come back to life so we can rot in prison." Python turns to his left and sees his former nindroid partner Cryptor in another cell wearing white and grey stripe shirt and black pants.

"I'm well aware of that, Cryptor." Pythor replied with his eyes still on the book.

In the same cell as Cryptor is General Kozu of the stone army. "We should escape and get revenge on the Ninja!" Kozu stated. "I had it sharing a cell with this walking garbage can!"

"You're no perfect cell mate rocky!" Cryptor snapped back. "You scream in your sleep!"

"Then I'll rip your head off!" Kozu threatened the Nindroid general.

"That's enough!" Pythor shouted. "It's bad enough that I'm locked in here. But you two next to my cell is even worse."

"Hey you three! Keep it down!" The guard shouted as he walked away.

"Anyone got a break out plan?" Kozu asked.

Then a bird flies into Pythor's cell and lands on his bed. Pythor noticed something on the bird's leg and takes it off, then the bird flies away. "What are you doing Pythor?" Cryptor asked.

Pythor shushes Cryptor and finds out that it's a letter. "Dear Pythor. Fear not, I will give you and your chums freedom tonight. Signed a ally." Pythor read the note quietly so the guards won't hear.

"What does it say?" Kozu asked.

"Our ticket to freedom." Pythor smirked.

* * *

Back at the monastery night was coming, training was over and the Louds and Ninja are in the dining room. "It's a good thing you kids came at a good time." said Jay.

"Why? Is it taco night?" Leni asked.

"No, it's Zane's night to cook." said Jay.

"A robot cooking? Now I seen it all." said Lisa.

"You have your doubts Lisa?" Garmadon asked.

"Don't be fooled by Zane's appearance. He never made a bad dish in his life." said Takanuva.

"Wait he eats his own food?" Lola asked.

"Yes, it's hard to explain thought." Nya replied.

"Dinner is served." Zane said as he walked in and placed 20 bowls of ramen in front of the Louds minus Lily, the Ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Misako and Takanuva. For Lily, Zane made some baby food from scratch and P.I.X.A.L. volunteered to feed her.

"So what's new with you guys?" Takanuva asked the Ninja

"Well, we ended up in another world, meet some new friends, fought some old enemies and kicked their butts." Jay answered.

"And we're celebrities." said Kai.

"But peace in Ninjago is shorted lived." said Zane.

"What do you mean Zane?" Luan asked.

"We're dealing with a new gang called the Shadow Yokai." Cole explained.

"A street gang?" Takanuva asked as he ate the noodles.

"They started out as a street gang and became big time thugs." said Nya.

"Yikes. I hate to go face to face with those guys." said Lori as she ate the ham in her ramen bowl.

"Like yeah." said Leni.

"I can give you a hand. I can handle being a Justice Ranger and a teacher at the same time." said Takanuva.

"A wise choice Takanuva." said Wu.

P.I.X.A.L. received a message and she gasped. "We have a problem!" She stated. "Kryptarium prison is under attack!"

"Who's attacking the prison?" Lloyd asked.

"The Shadow Yokai." P.I.X.A.L. answered.

"Alright let's go kick some butt!" Lana shouted.

"No Lana. You and your siblings are staying here, got it!?" Garmadon stated.

"Fine." Lana pouted and crossed her arms.

"Actually they're coming along." said Takanuva.

"What?!" The Ninja, Louds, Wu, Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., and Misako exclaimed.

"Emerald, Scarlett and I trained them to handle this. I say let them come." said Takanuva.

Garmadon sighed in defeat. "Fine. They can go with the Ninja."

"Good." said Takanuva.

* * *

The Ninja, Louds and Takanuva walk outside and they see a dark red boat. "Um Takanuva that's a boat." said Leni.

"It's not just a boat, Leni." said Cole.

As soon they all get on the boat, Misako turned on the engine and the boat began to float. "What the heck?!" Luna asked.

"This must be the sky deck!?" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty 2.0." said Kai. Then the Bunty began to,fly straight to Kryptarium prison.

"This is amazing! Who built this ship?" Lisa asked.

"You're looking at her." said Nya.

"I only have one thing to say." said Lisa. Lisa dropped to her knees. "Teach me!"

"I will after we kick some Shadow Yokai butt." said Nya.

 **(I beated the level)**

 **Me: That was tough.**

 **Lincoln: Yeah it was tough.**

 **Me: It was. Maybe you should try, but I recommend you play the first three games.**

 **Lincoln: Why?**

 **Me: To understand the story. You're gonna love Uncharted 2. Intense action.**

 **Lincoln: What's your favourite Uncharted game?**

 **Me: Don't make me choose. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Lynn, AVGN, Lincoln, Smokescreen, and Luna are talking among themselves, until I show up)**

 **Me: What's going on here guys?**

 **AVGN: Nothing much.**

 **Smokescreen: I was playing Super Star Wars.**

 **Me: Oh cool.**

 **Luna: Well we're getting a lot of energy readings in different locations.**

 **Me: Where?**

 **Smokescreen: Avalor.**

 **Me: I better assemble a team.**

 **(You readers enjoy Louds in Ninjago. There will be some elements from Batman: Arkham Origins.**

As the Destiny Bounty 2.0 is approaching the prison. "We are approaching the prison!" said Zane.

"Hey where are the Louds?" Misako asked.

"Right here." Lincoln said as he and his sisters enter the bridge in their warrior oufits.

Lori wore a baby blue sleevless top and brown pants with a silver utility belt and a strap on her back to hold her dual headed spear, as well as blue combat boots, she still has her pearl earrings.

Leni wore an aqua green one-piece outfit and green combat gloves and boots, a belt with daggers, she still kept her sunglasses and earrings.

Luna wore a purple rocker outfit, she kept her purple shirt with the skull icon but she wore a short-sleeved darker purple studded vest over it, a strap on her back to hold her magic guitar, spiked bracelets, her skirt now had a skull belt and a chain dangling from the sides and black combat boots

Luan wore a white top with her pink squirt flower still on as well for her boots, yellow pants with a utility belt to hold her nunchucks and yellow fingerless gloves.

Lynn wore a red outfit with a white 1 on it. She has red shorts with a gold belt with two holsters to hold her blasters, black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

Lincoln wore an all-orange one piece outfit with a silver belt and two straps on his back to hold his katanas, boots that reached his knees and gloves that reached his elbows.

Lucy wore a skintight black outfit with the top slashed open and black and white sleeves leading to her fingerless gloves and combat boots, and a strap on her back to hold her scythe.

Lana wore a blue and red outfit similar to her regular one but with combat jeans instead of overalls, she kept her hat, as well as two straps on her belt to hold her hatchets.

Lola wore pretty much a combat version of her pageant gown and had the same belt as her twin and kept her tiara and earrings.

Lisa wore a green long sleeved outfit fit for her size and purple pants with her bomb strap over her shoulder.

Lily had no change in her attire.

"Let me guess Scarlett?" Lloyd asked.

"How did you know?" Leni asked.

"We've been to Cinnibar before in the past." Nya replied.

"Ok get ready guys." Takanuva said.

The ropes are lowered, then Takanuva, the Ninja and the Louds repel down. "Ok. We all split up, take down the prisoners and rescue the guards." Lloyd stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in cell block all of the prisoners are attacking the guards. "How do you like that pig?!" A prisoner shouted.

"Please stop!" The guard replied.

"Let's give him some more!" Another prisoner shouted.

Just then Lloyd, Lori and Lincoln jump down and get ready for battle. "Get back to your cells now!" Lloyd demanded.

"Is this some kind of joke?" A prisoner asked. But his answer was Lori punching him in the face.

Lincoln sweeps another prisoner's legs and elbows his gut. Lloyd round house kicks the last two prisoners in the head knocking them out. "Thanks." The guard said as he got up. "They attacked us, we didn't their attack coming."

"You're safe now." said Lloyd.

"No one is safe Lloyd, the Shadow Yokai have weapons, high tech ones." The guard replied.

"High tech weapons?! That's impossible!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It's true. You better warn the others." The guard suggested.

* * *

Cole, Lana and Lola are in the mess hall walking around. "I don't see any prisoners around here." Cole stated.

Then some men wearing dark bodysuits and samurai helmets come out of hiding, armed with blasters and red energy blades. "But I see these guys!" Lola shouted as she takes out her hatchets.

"They're the Shadow Yokai!" Cole shouted as he took out the Scythe of Quakes.

The Shadow Yokai with energy blades attacked Lana. But Lana grabs a plate full of food and throws it in one of their faces and tackles one to the ground. "Oh yeah!" Lana shouted. But the Shadow Yokai soldiers with blasters opened fire on the trio. So Cole and the twins took cover behind a table.

"We need back up!" Lola shouted.

Then Lynn kicks down the door and open fire on the Shadow Yokai soldiers with blasters. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Lynn smirked. Lynn managed to dodge the shots and still shoot down the soldiers. But Lynn was shot in the aim and falls down.

"You were saying?" A Shadow Yokai said as he watches Lynn shaking in fear while covering her right arm from the shot. "Any last words?" He pointed his blaster at the jock.

"EARTH!" Cole shouted as he threw a boulder at the last soldier. Cole and he twins ran to Lynn's side. "She's shot in the arm."

"I can still help!" Lynn replied.

"No! You need medical attention." Cole said and he press his commlink. "Lynn has been shot! I repeat Lynn has been shot!"

"Thanks for the heads up Cole. I'm on my way." Takanuva replied on his commlink.

* * *

Lloyd, Lincoln and Lori are running through the cell block until they meet up with Luna and Kai. "Anything?" Kai asked.

"We ran into a few prisoners and Shadow Yokai goons." Lori replied.

"We ran into a few Nindroids and Sky pirates." Luna stated.

"Sky pirates? What's next snake people?" Lincoln joked.

Pythor appears behind Lincoln and says. "I beg to differ." He uses his tail to grab Lincoln by the neck.

"Pythor!" Lloyd takes out his golden katanas. "Let him go!" Lloyd shouted.

"Not going to happen boy! You or any of your new chums take one more step and the white haired brat gets it." Pythor said.

"Pythor!" said Kozu from a distance. "We don't have time for this!"

"Let's get out of this place!" Cryptor shouted.

Pythor glared at Lincoln and threw him to the side. "This isn't over you white haired brat! The next we meet will be the last!" Pythor shouted as he whipped Luna and Lori with his tail and then he turned invisible and Cryptor ran away.

Lincoln got back up but he was furious and chased after Kozu and Cryptor. Luna managed to get up and sees Lincoln running off. "Lincoln!" Luna shouted but Lincoln ignored Luna's call.

* * *

There was a helicopter ready to take off until Pythor, Kozu and Cryptor showed up and entered the helicopter. "Is that everyone?!" A soldier asked the pilot.

"Yes! Let's get going!" The pilot replied.

Then Lincoln runs outside and sees the helicopter. "Not on my watch!" He ran to the helicopter.

But Chen jumps out of the helicopter with a jade green blade in his hands. "Deal with that kid and I'll pay you handsomely." said a menacing voice. Then the helicopter takes off.

"If I were you little boy. I would run away back to your mommy." Chen suggested as he smirked.

"Don't count on it punk!" Lincoln replied.

"I am Master Chen! You will show some respect!" Chen shouted.

Lincoln glares at Chen and readies himself into battle. "Make me!"

Chen charges at Lincoln and attempted to slash Lincoln, but he dodged the attack and tried attack Chen, but Chen blocks the attack. Lincoln parried Chen's attack, Lincoln and Chen locked swords. "Your blades are made of steel, but mine is special." Chen started.

"Why are they engraved?" Lincoln asked.

"No. This jadeblade is made out of the bones of the Ancondrai. The most powerful, dangerous and feared of all the Serpentine. They live by this saying. Only one can remain." Chen explained and then kicks Lincoln in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. "After I'm done with you those girls are next. I think I'll start with the baby."

Lincoln clutches his hand into a fist and started to get furious. "You will not." Lincoln started as a green aura surrounded around him, while Chen stood there in awe. "Hurt my sisters!" Lincoln shouted and shot a beam of green energy at Chen.

"How did I do that?" Lincoln asked.

"That's impossible!? Only Garmadon's son can do that!" Chen exclaimed. "Dah! No matter! I will finish you off once and for all!" Chen charged towards Lincoln and tried to slash him. But Lincoln blocked the attack and counter attacks on Chen.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, Wu, Garmadon, Miskao and P.I.X.A.L. are watching the fight between Lincoln and Chen. "Did anyone just saw that?" Garmadon asked.

"I saw it too brother." Wu nodded.

"But Lloyd is the Master of Energy. How did Lincoln learned to do that?" Misako asked.

"I have a done a scan on Lincoln." P.I.X.A.L. stated. "This is what I found." The android showed the results and they all gasped.

"How is that possible?" Garmadon asked in disbelief.

 **(I arrived in the hanger and I see Nathan Drake, Nexo Knights, the Louds, AVGN, Smokescreen, and the Ninja Turtles)**

 **Me: Ok is everyone here?**

 **AVGN: We're all here man.**

 **Me: Good. Let's go to Avalor. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(We're in Dairyland looking for the Dragon ball)**

 **Leni: Still nothing.**

 **Nate: But something is not right.**

 **Me: Hey there's the Dragon ball! (Points to the two star Dragon ball in the confession stand)**

 **Cryptor: That Dragon ball is mine!**

 **Lance: Who's that guy?**

 **Cryptor: The name's Cryptor, general of the Nindroids. No Ninjas or Crystal Gems, this will be a walk in the park.**

 **(Then a Nindroid shows a hologram of Hawk Moth)**

 **Hawk Moth: We meet again.**

 **Raph: Well if it isn't Hawk Butt.**

 **Lynn: Good one Raph.**

 **Cryptor: Hand over your Dragon balls!**

 **Clay: Make us!**

 **(While we fight the Nindroids, you readers enjoy Louds in Ninjago)**

Lincoln and Chen are fighting onto of the roof, with their blades locked in combat. "You think you can beat me?" Chen asked.

"Yes, I can." Lincoln breaks free from the weapon lock and slashes Chen and his fist was surrounded by green energy and punched Chen in the face.

"How are you doing that?" Chen asked. Lincoln replied with a shrug and then attacked Chen with his katanas.

Back on the Bounty Wu, Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L. are still shocked to find out that Lincoln has elemental powers, while watching the battle between Chen and Lincoln. "I don't Lincoln can handle Chen." said Garmadon.

"His chance of survival are slim." P.I.X.A.L. stated.

"Warn the others, I'm going to help Lincoln." said Garmadon and walked away.

"You vowed never to fight brother!" Wu exclaimed.

"I broke that vow a long time ago." said Garmadon.

* * *

Lincoln is blocking Chen's attacks, but as Chen's attacks were getting faster and Lincoln couldn't keep up with his attacks until Chen broke Lincoln's last block and stabs the white haired boy in the chest. Lincoln drops to the ground, covering his stab wound. Chen walked up to Lincoln and raised his jadeblade. "Only one can remain." said Chen.

Chen was about to deliver the final blow, but Garmadon blocks Chen's attack with his staff and parried the attack. "Pick on someone your own size Chen!" Garmadon shouted.

"Ahh! Garmadon it's a great to see you again. But more fun to kill you." said Chen and charged towards Garmadon. But Garmadon blocks Chen's attack and counter attacks by kicking him in the gut.

Garmadon kept blocking of Chen's attacks with his staff. Lincoln used what's left of his strength to stand on his knees, while Garmadon is blocking Chen's attacks. But Garmadon managed to counter attack and strike Chen with his staff. "You will leave that boy alone!" Garmadon shouted.

"The Garmadon I knew would never defend a small child!" Chen replied. "You gone soft Sensei Garmadon." Chen punches Garmadon in the face and he fell to the ground.

Lincoln clenches his fist and a green aura surrounds his fist. "Farewell Garmadon." Chen raised his Jadeblade and was about to kill Garmadon. But a green energy beam hits Chen and knocks him to a wall.

Garmadon looks to his left and sees Lincoln covering his stab wound and his right hand pointing at Chen's direction. "Lincoln?" Garmadon questioned. Lincoln was limping towards Chen as he picked up one of his katanas and points his katanas at Chen's throat.

"Where are they?" Lincoln asked with a weak voice.

"Would you like to know?" Chen chuckled.

"I want answers!" Lincoln shouted.

"I don't know where the Shadow Yokai are. But they are going to rule Ninjago with a iron fist!" said Chen.

Lincoln used what's left of his strength to raise his katana, but Garmadon stops him. "No. It's not worth it." said Garmadon.

"You're right." said Lincoln. Then he drops to his knees and dropped his katana to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Garmadon cried out. Lincoln's vision was starting to fade, the last image he sees is Lori and Luna running towards him and everything went black.

* * *

Lincoln slowly began to wake up and sees his sisters and the Ninja by his side. "Girls? Ninja? Is that you?" Lincoln asked.

"It's us Linky." Leni answered.

"Are you okay big brother?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. But how did I ended up here?" Lincoln asked.

"We're back at HQ." Nya said.

"Luna and I found you stabbed in the chest." Lori replied. "We placed you in the sick bay where P.I.X.A.L. treated your stab wound."

Lincoln lifted up his shirt and sees bandages on the right side of his chest. "Whoa. Try and explain this to mom and dad." said Lincoln. "But where's Takanuva?"

"He's with my dad." said Lloyd.

"But you faced against Master Chen! Are you crazy!?" Jay asked.

"Hey he won that fight!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Well he had help from Garmadon." Zane stated. "But Chen is a foe you never faced before."

"But the weirdest thing is that I shot a beam of green light at Chen." said Lincoln.

"You mean energy?" Lloyd questioned. "That's my element."

"Perhaps you were having a hallucination." Lisa suggested.

"That was no hallucination." Wu stated as he, Garmadon, Misako and Takanuva walked in the room.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Lincoln has the elemental power of energy." said Garmadon.

"So Lincoln has powers?" Lynn asked.

"But how?" Lincoln asked and the Loud siblings all look at Lisa.

"Oh sure blame the smart one." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Actually, elemental powers are with you when you are born." said Zane.

"What about you Zane? You're a Nindroid." said Lola.

"I'm not sure, Lola. I guess he transferred his power into me when I was born." said Zane.

"Don't you mean built?" Lisa corrected Zane.

"Same thing." said Kai.

"But there's something you kids should know." said Takanuva.

"What is it Master?" Lucy asked.

"Your brother isn't the only one with elemental powers. You all have elements inside of you." Misako explained.

"Wait I have green energy inside of me?" Leni asked.

"No. You each have different elements." said Garmadon. "We're not sure how you got your powers, but only time will know."

"But what are our elements?" Lori asked.

"We're not entirely sure Lori." said Misako. "We have to wait and see."

"I guess we have the element of surprise on our side!" Luan joked and laughed while the others groaned. "Get it?"

"Get use to Luan's jokes and pranks while they're here." said Takanuva.

"Anyway, let's give your brother some rest." said Wu.

"Hold on a sec." said Leni and handed Bun-Bun to Lincoln. "Sleep tight Linky."

"Thanks sis." said Lincoln.

The others all exit the room, but when Lloyd was the last person to leave. "Hey, you did good back there, Linc." said Lloyd.

"Thanks, Lloyd." said Lincoln, as Lloyd exited the room.

 **(We're all defeated by Cryptor)**

 **Cryptor: Game over punks.**

 **Me: No.**

 **(Then Smokescreen and the Nerd show up and shoot down Cryptor)**

 **Smokescreen: Don't count on it Cryptor.**

 **AVGN: You guys ok?**

 **Me: We're fine. (We got our Dragonball)**

 **Smokescreen: (shows the three star dragon ball) So did we. We had to battle against Yellow Diamond.**

 **Aaron: So where's the next Dragonball?**

 **Me: Chen's island. We better get the Ninja. You readers please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Me playing Ninjago Shadow of Ronin on my iPad)**

 **Fry: So you can't start a new game?**

 **Me: That's correct.**

 **Fry: Bummer man. Mind if I put on Krillin playing Outlast?**

 **Me: Go for it. That odd of be funny.**

 **Fry: Heck yeah! (Turns on the TV)**

 **(You readers enjoy Louds in Ninjago. BTW the story takes place after Hands of Time. So I may put Kai and Nya's parents in the story depending if they live or not. Plus Dr. Sander Saunders is Krux, one of the Time Twins. No really look it up.)**

The next day, Lincoln walked into the dining hall where the Ninja, his sisters and Takanuva are sitting down eating breakfast. "Morning guys." said Lincoln as he sat next to Luna and Kai.

"Feeling better bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I'm good. So what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"P.I.X.A.L. is going over the prisoners who have escaped last night." Lisa stated.

"Wait prisoners as in more than one?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Only three escaped." P.I.X.A.L. said and showed a hologram of Pythor.

"That's the same snake that attacked Lincoln." said Lori.

"His name is Pythor, he's the last of the Ancondrai. He's a ruthless and self-proclaimed snake. He may look like a nice guy, but there's a reason why you don't trust a snake." said Lloyd.

"What happened to his kind?" Lucy asked.

"Garmadon and I banished the generals to the cursed realm, we placed the rest of the soldiers in a tomb." Wu answered.

"Until I opened up three of the tombs. It's a long story." said Lloyd.

"Well that's one snake that I hate." said Lana.

Then P.I.X.A.L. shows a hologram of Kozu. "This is Kozu, general of the stone army. Back when I was known as Lord Garmadon, he served me and the Overlord, the first evil of Ninjago." Garmadon explained. "He's made of unbreakable stone, only Elemental powers can defeat him and the Stone army. He is ruthless, and shows no mercy."

"Is the Overlord guy in charge?" Leni shivered.

"No Leni. The Overlord is long gone." said Zane. "I shattered him into pieces."

"Now we move on to our final prisoner." said Misako.

P.I.X.A.L. shows a hologram of Cryptor. "Is that Zane's brother?" Lynn asked.

"Well, when P.I.X.A.L. and I first met, she scanned my old body. She pointed out that I had outdated parts." Zane began.

"Can you please get to the point!" Lori groaned.

"Very well. The Overlord came back as a virus, and made a Nindroid army with parts that were up to date. Cryptor wiped the floor with all of us, he was like me but the opposite." Zane explained.

"A complete jerk?" Leni asked.

"Yes, that's correct." P.I.X.A.L. answered while shutting down the holograms.

"Hey I was right about something!" Leni cheered.

"Not to mention that we have elemental powers." Lincoln added.

"We haven't found our powers yet Linc." Lynn replied.

"Lynn's right Lincoln." Lloyd said. "You may have the same element as me, but we still need your sisters to unlock theirs."

"We could have energy, fire, water, ice, lightning or earth?" Lisa pointed out.

"Actually Lisa, there is a total of 23 different elements in Ninjago." Zane corrected Lisa.

"We already know about wind." said Lucy.

"You mean Morro?" Nya asked. "I thought he was on our side?"

"He became a good guy, I thought he was bad?" Takanuva asked.

"That is a story for another time." Wu replied.

"Same on our end." said Takanuva.

"So is metal an element?" Lynn asked.

"Yep." Jay answered.

"Nature?" Lana questioned.

"Yes." Cole replied.

What about time?" Lincoln asked.

The Ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L. all froze and looked at each other in concern, with Takanuva and the Louds stood in confusion. "That is another story, for another time." Garmadon replied. They didn't want to talk about the Time Twins, especially Kai and Nya when they found that their parents were still alive.

"So how do elemental powers work? They wait for the right time to come or something?" Luna asked.

"Well not really. They're passed down from generation to generation." Nya explained. "For example Kai and I got our powers from our parents."

"Our dad is the Master of fire and our mom is the Master of water." Kai said.

"How romantic." Lori said with her hands together and tilted her head to the left. "Two elements that are the opposite, fell in love."

"Well our parents were warriors for the last Emerald Warrior. Our parents didn't have any powers." Lincoln said.

"Maybe your grandparents had them." Cole stated. "Sometimes it skips a generation."

"I don't think Pop-Pop had any powers or any of our grandparents." Lisa said.

"Maybe there is an answer to all of this?" Zane replied.

"We will figure it out in due time. We should train you kids so you can be prepared for our foes." said Wu.

* * *

The Louds and Ninja are in the training yards, Lincoln is trying to form a tornado, but he failed and fell on the ground. "Dang it." Lincoln mumbled.

"Nobody gets it on the first try." Lloyd said as he helped Lincoln up.

"How would you know?" Lincoln asked.

"I was around your age, when I was training to become the Green Ninja. I had trouble learning how to perform spinjitzu." Lloyd explained. "Even Nya had trouble mastering her own element."

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"No one learns how to use your powers on the first try." Lloyd said.

"I just don't get it? I was a normal kid and now I have powers." Lincoln said. "Heck how am I going to tell my parents, my best friend and Ronnie Anne that I have powers?"

"Normal? You have swords and your teacher is a Bionicle, how is that normal?" Lloyd smirked.

"Good point." Lincoln chuckled.

"Maybe I can teach you how to use your powers. Learn to control it and show you a thing or two." Lloyd replied.

"Sounds good to me." Lincoln said.

 **Me: That was a good movie.**

 **Fry: Yeah, really creepy. Slurpee run?**

 **Me: Slurpee run.**

 **(We both get up and head out)**

 **Me: Please review and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: (Playing Resident Evil Biohazard) Hey Here's Louds in Ninjago.**

 **Fry: Look out for that mold monster!**

 **(Enjoy)**

Nya is walking towards the bathroom, until Lori gets to the bathroom door first. "Hey I was here first!" Nya shouted.

"Well I was born first!" said Lori.

"That doesn't work on me!" Nya replied. "I was here first. Plus I'm older than you."

"I suggest you wait." said Lori and entered the bathroom.

Nya stomped her foot on the ground in anger. But she smirks and turned her hand.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lori screamed as water hits her face. She opens the door with her whole body soaked head to toe. "You did this?" Lori asked with a threatening tone.

"I was here first Lori. You had to wait!" said Nya.

"What is going on up here?" Wu asked.

"Nya drenched me with water." Lori replied.

"I came to the bathroom first." said Nya.

Nya and Lori begin to argue, which grabbed the attention of the rest of the Ninja and Loud siblings. "Oh man, Lori is arguing with Nya." said Lincoln.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Zane asked.

"Sometimes you have to butt out." Lincoln replied.

"That's just dumb. Let me handle this." said Jay as he walked towards Nya and Lori.

"He's a goner." Lisa said.

"Hey girls, let's just calm down." said Jay.

"Stay out of this!" Lori shouted.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend like that!" Nya replied.

"Maybe Nya should yell at Bobby." Leni suggested.

"Stay out of this Leni!" Lori shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Lori! Your fist is on fire!" Leni cried out.

Lori looked at her right fist and sees that it's surrounded by flames. "My hand is on fire!" Lori screamed and placed her hand in a sink full of water to put out the flames. "Aahhhhh." Lori sighed in relief.

Zane scanned Lori's hand and it had no signs of burns. "Odd, your hand could of gotten 1st degree burn." said Zane.

"Which could lead one thing, Lori's element is fire." said Wu.

"This is literally freaky!" Lori panicked.

"Just remain calm Lori." said Lincoln.

"Yeah or else you'll burn the place down." Luan giggled. "Get it?"

"Shut up Luan!" Lori growled.

"Lori, perhaps you should come with me." said Wu.

* * *

Wu and Lori exited the monastery and sees Takanuva meditating near a soothing waterfall. Wu explained to Takanuva about Lori discovering her element. "So fire is her element?" Takanuva asked.

"Yes, I think it would be wise if she learned to control her new abilities." Wu suggested.

"Good idea, sit." Takanuva offered Lori a spot.

Lori sat down on the ground and began to mediate. "Is your phone off?" Takanuva asked.

"Yes." Lori groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Good, let's begin." said Takanuva.

All Lori heard during her mediation was the waterfall and the wind blowing, no loud music, bad jokes and screaming. Lori breathed in the air through her nose, the air was clean and clear, no stinky diapers, chemicals or Lynn's farts. Her eyes were closed but she wanted this moment to last forever.

"I see that you're enjoying it." Takanuva said while still in his meditation state.

"Yes, I wish this moment could last forever." Lori replied.

* * *

But inside the monastery, Luan was setting up something in the fridge. "Wait until the Ninja get a load of me." Luan said and closed the fridge.

Then she hears someone coming and she sits down at the table. "Oh hello Luan." Garmadon greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just peachy." Luan replied as she held a peach and laughed.

"You didn't eat any of Jay's pudding cups? He gets really upset about that." Garmadon said.

"He does that?" Luan asked.

"Yes, if you seen the cups with the words Jay on it." said Garmadon as he opened the fridge and a cream pie is thrown, but Garmadon catches the pie.

Luan's jaw dropped at the sight of Garmadon catching the pie. "How did you?" Luan questioned.

"There is actually another element you should know." said Garmadon.

"What is it?" Luan asked but she noticed that the cream pie was gone. "Where did the pie go?" Luan's question was answered when the cream pie hits Luan on top of the head.

"The element of surprise." Garmadon chuckled.

"You may have stopped my prank, but mark my words I will prank you." said Luan.

"I like to see you try." Garmadon said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shadow Yokai headquarters. Pythor, Kozu and Cryptor looking around the base and see a garage full of tanks, helicopters, and assault trucks. They walked/slithered into another room where they are a training room where they see the Shadow Yokai are training hand to hand combat

"They want us to train humans?" Cryptor asked.

"That's my guess old chum?" Pythor asked.

"I'm used to my stone army." Kozu asked.

"You two will get the soldiers you lead back." A mechanical voice villains turned to their left and they see a man wearing a combine of Nindroid and Stone Warrior armor, he had chrome boots, black gauntlets, he had a hood over his head but you can see his face, it was a yellow Lego person, but with a scar on his right eye, a silver and dark brown mouthpiece.

"So you must be the one in charge?" Pythor asked.

"Correct. I am Draco, leader of the Shadow Yokai." said Draco.

"Draco?" Kozu asked.

"It's my name, and I like to welcome you all to the Shadow Yokai." said Draco.

 **Me: Ok that's about it. Just a heads up to the guest reviewer, I deleted Loud Ninjas because I ran out of ideas for the story. I'm sorry but that's life. Please review and**

 **Fry: Look out for Jack's chainsaw sippers!**

 **Me: Oh crap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Smoke here. With Louds in Ninjago, I'm going to promise you guys this no more filler! This chapter will have action.**

Takanuva and Lori return inside from meditating, but Lori's calm and collective feeling was short lived when a pie hits Lori in the face. "LUAN!" Lori shouted and began to heat up.

Luna grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays the foam all over Lori. "The fire's out sis." Luna chuckled nervously.

"Luna. Stand aside so I can strangle Luan!" Lori growled.

"Cool down sis! Wait did I use that joke before?" Luan asked.

Lori grabbed Luan's shirt and raised her flaming fist. "Now I will burn your face!" Lori shouted.

Kai grabs Lori and holds her back. "Easy Lori!" Kai said.

"She ruined my calm streak!" Lori growled.

"You can regain it back." said Leni.

Luna gets in front of Lori to protect Luan. "It was just a prank big sis." Luna said.

"Lori, don't burn Luna! Hit me with your best shot." Luan said and then she started to fade away.

"What's happening to Luan?" Lincoln asked and his 4th older sister is gone without a trace until.

"Where are my hands?" Luan asked.

"I guess light is your element." Kai said.

Luan reappears again and smiles. "Which means I can use this power for my pranks!" Luan cheered.

"Well that's just great!" Lori groaned.

"Oh no." said Lincoln.

"Great not only she has the element of light, but she's going to use her power for pranks." Takanuva sighed. "Luan, you shouldn't use your power for pranks and gags. You can use it to fight evil."

"Oh lighten up teach!" Luan laughed and everyone groaned. "Get it?"

Then Misako walked in with a scroll in her hands. "You all need to see this. Did I miss something?" Misako said.

"Lori has fire powers and Luan has light." Kai replied.

"Oh my." Misako said. "But I need to show this scroll to the rest of you."

* * *

The rest of the Louds and Ninja are in the kitchen while Misako placed the scroll on the table. "When Lincoln discovered his power and never thought it would be this prophecy." Misako said.

"What prophecy?" Leni asked.

"Well it says here that eleven otherworlders will one day come to Ninjago and each one will wield an element." Misako read the scroll. "We already have three Louds with powers."

"Yeah and we should be careful from Luan's pranks and Lori burning down the house." said Lynn.

"Now you tell me." Lori groaned.

"I'm glad I didn't get fire powers." said Lola.

"What else does the scroll says?" Kai asked.

"The otherworlders will seek the pieces of the key to." Misako read on.

"The key to what?!" Jay exclaimed.

Misako rolled the scroll only to find that it's blank. "That's all the scroll has." Misako said.

"What?!" The Loud siblings and the ninja exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Takanuva said.

"We need more info!" Leni shook Misako.

"The paper." Zane said.

"Zane, what does the paper has to do with the missing part?" Lori groaned.

"It's place of Origin, the scroll is from the Cloud kingdom." Zane replied.

"The cloud kingdom?" Lincoln asked.

"It is a realm, where there's peace and everyone lives in tranquillity." Zane replied.

"Sounds boring." Lynn said.

"It's not Lynn." said Zane.

"We should go to the Cloud kingdom and go ask them." said Kai.

"I'll get the realm Crystal." said Lloyd.

"No, Lloyd. Wu, Takanuva and I will go get the realm Crystal, you, the Ninja, and the Louds will go to the Cloud kingdom through Blind man's eye at the Wailing alps." Garmadon said.

"That's just a name right?" Leni asked.

"It is." Takanuva replied.

"Well, girls and Lincoln. Suit up!" Lori said.

"Actually the suits that Scarlett has given you are good, but I have something better in mind." said Wu and carried in a box and handed the Loud siblings ninja gi that with their respected colour. The gi resembled what the Ninja wore from on day of the departed but with a L instead of the element symbol.

Lincoln has orange gi.

Lori has baby blue gi.

Leni has aqua green gi.

Luna has purple gi.

Luan has yellow gi.

Lynn has red gi.

Lucy has black gi.

Lana has blue gi.

Lola has pink gi.

Lisa has dark green gi.

Lily has lavender gi.

"How did you know our size?" Luan asked.

"P.I.X.A.L. helped me out with that." said Wu. "Now suit up quickly."

* * *

The Ninja and Louds who are now wearing their ninja gi are outside of the temple. "This feels weird." Lana said.

"You wore my dress for my pageant." Lola replied.

"It was worth the season passes to Dairyland." Lana crossed her arms.

"Energy!" Lloyd shouted and formed a green dragon with a energy aura.

"Fire!" Kai shouted and formed a red dragon with a fiery aura.

"Earth!" Cole shouted and formed a dragon made of rocks and earth with a dark green glow underneath the cracks.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted and formed a bright blue dragon with a electric aura around it.

"Ice!" Zane shouted and formed a cyan coloured dragon with metal-like skin and a snowy aura around it.

"Water!" Nya shouted and formed a navy blue and crimson skin dragon with a blue water aura.

"Cool! Dragons!" Lana shouted.

"They're Elemental dragons. Now hope on!" Lloyd said.

Lori and Leni get on Kai's Elemental dragon.

Luna and Luan gets on Jay's Elemental dragon.

Lynn and Lucy gets on Zane's Elemental dragon.

Lola and Lana gets on Cole's Elemental dragon.

Lisa and Lily gets on Nya's Elemental dragon.

Lincoln gets on Lloyd's Elemental dragon.

"Let's ride!" Lloyd said and they all flew off. "Next stop the Cloud Kingdom!"

But they were being watched by a Shadow Yokai scout and took out his walkie talkie. "Boss, they're leaving to the Cloud kingdom." He said. "The teachers have left as well."

"Good, now we can begin." Draco said on the other line.

* * *

Takanuva, Wu and Garmadon have arrived at the stronghold and when they enter the place, the white Nindroids scanned the three. "What's with the scanners?" Takanuva asked.

"We had a other worlder that broke into the vault and stole the golden armour." Wu said and they enter the elevator and began to go down.

When they reached the floor where the Realm Crystal is place, they all exited the elevator and see a blue crystal. Garmadon walked up the Realm Crystal and grabbed it, but he noticed something wrong. "Wait. Something's not right." Garmadon said.

"What is it brother?" Wu asked.

"This is a fake." said Garmadon.

"A fake!?" Wu exclaimed.

"Someone stole the realm Crystal!" Garmadon replied.

"It must of been the Shadow Yokai." Wu said.

"We have to warn the others." Takanuva took out his communicator and was about to call Lori, but Garmadon stopped him.

"No, they're probably in the Cloud Kingdom." said Garmadon.

* * *

The Elemental dragons flew all the way to the wailing alps and flew upwards. "So how do we get into the Cloud kingdom?" Luan asked.

"Blind man's eye. We all enter the storm and we only get one shot!" Lloyd said pointing at a storm approaching the top of the mountain.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Lola exclaimed.

"It's the only way to get in Lola!" Cole replied.

"Can you go faster?!" Lana asked.

"We're approaching Blind Man's eye!" Zane said.

"Hang onto your butts!" Lloyd shouted. The elemental dragons all flew towards the storm and entered it.

But once they went through Blind's man eye, the Elemental dragons disappeared and the Ninja and the Louds are about to hit the ground. But Lily took out her magic paintbrush and used it to paint a slide so the Ninja and Louds can't get a soft landing. They all slid down the slide and then they reached the bottom Lily giggled.

"Thanks for saving our butts Lily!" Luan said.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily smiled.

"I'm not changing her diaper!" Jay shouted.

"Nope she's clean." said Zane.

"So this must be the Cloud Kingdom?" Lori said. The Louds all look and they see buildings floating in the air, flying boats and the ground is floating.

"Let me guess we're on cloud 9 Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh come on!" Luan groaned.

"Save the jokes for later. We have to find Fenwick." said Lloyd and he walked ahead as the Ninja and Louds began to follow.

But unknown to both groups, a portal opens up and Chandler, a classmate and Nemesis of Lincoln Loud comes out of the portal. He's wearing armour that is a combination of a Nindroid and stone warrior armour.

"So Larry and his sisters have teamed up with those ninjas? Well I'm going to end their journey. But I need to keep a low profile here." Chandler said to himself.

 **Will the Louds and the Ninja find the answer they're looking for? What is Chandler doing in the Cloud kingdom? Find out next time, same Loud site, same Loud author. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Louds and the Ninja are walking through the Cloud kingdom. "So who are looking for?" Leni asked.

"The master writer, Fenwick." said Zane.

"Did he write the scroll?" Leni asked.

"No, he's just a writer of destinies." said Jay.

"You cannot write destinies, you have the right to make your own destiny." Lisa stated. "For example, it was Lola and Lana's destiny to become Blue bell scouts."

"Greatest day of our lives." Lola and Lana both said.

"Hey, you guys what if I told these guys to have me and Kody to be married." said Leni.

"Kody?" Kai asked.

"He's my boyfriend and a magician. He had a gig and didn't say good bye." said Leni. "But he send me hugs and kisses."

"Ok now I want to barf." Cole replied.

"You and me both Cole." said Lincoln.

"I don't think I would allow that." A man said with black hair, wearing a robe with a tan color.

"Um who are you?" Luan asked.

"I am Danny." He introduced himself. "Welcome to the Cloud kingdom Ninja and Loud family." Danny said.

"How did know our names?" Lori asked.

"I knew your names from the library." said Danny.

"The library?" The Louds and the Ninja both exclaimed.

"Follow me." Danny gestured and both groups followed him.

* * *

But Chandler spied on the Louds and the Ninja.

Chandler takes out a blue crystal and a portal opens up and Draco, Cryptor, some Nindroids and Shadow Yokai soldiers come out of the portal as it closes. "I love this Crystal." said Chandler.

"I'll take that." Draco said as he took the Crystal from Chandler's hands. "The Realm Crystal belongs to me."

"You forgot who stole the Realm Crystal." Chandler scowled at Draco.

"Anyway we have to initiate the plan." said Draco.

* * *

The Louds and Ninja followed Danny into the writing hall where they see countless writers writing destinies. "This is the writing hall, this is where destinies are written." Danny stated. "Like the Ninja becoming heroes and so are the Loud family."

"Like what?" Leni asked.

"Well having Lana finding Magitum in the backyard and Takanuva training you." Danny replied. "Same goes for you guys entering Dimension 63."

"What's Dimension 63?" Jay asked.

"I'll show you." said Lori and took out her phone and showed the Ninja a photo of the Loud family with their gender counterparts.

"They look like you guys." Nya said. "But they're boys and a girl."

"It's a long story." Lincoln replied.

"It's one of my personal favourites of your adventures." Danny said.

"Danny, we need to find Fenwick we have a scroll to find." said Lloyd.

"A scroll?" Danny asked.

"It has eleven otherworlders getting powers and finding four pieces to a key." said Lynn.

"That's in the library. All the scrolls are placed there." Danny replied. "Come with me."

* * *

When Danny brought the Louds and Ninja to the library, where they see Fenwick reading a scroll. "Master Fenwick, we have visitors." Danny said.

Fenwick turns around and sees our heroes. "Ah, the Ninja you have returned to the Cloud Kingdom." Fenwick said.

"Fenwick, we came here to find the scroll about eleven otherworlders." Zane said.

"Ah yes." Fenwick walked up to the shelf and pulls out a scroll and presents it to the Ninja and the Loud siblings. "Here you go. The answers that you are looking for could be here."

Zane rolled the scroll and finds where they left off. "The otherworlders will seek the pieces of the key to the Kingdom of the Golder Master." Zane read on.

"Wait, the Golden Master?" Lloyd asked.

"As in the same Golden Master that's linked to the Serpentine war that every man, woman and serpentine?!" Jay exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so Jay." Zane replied. "Once there they will gain the Golden power that was once stolen from the First Spinjutsu master. But if they fail darkness will fall on Ninjago and the otherworlders' world." Zane read on and he sees a map of Ninjago with four dots on different locations.

"It's a map of Ninjago!" Lynn said.

"Plus it makes our search totes easy." Leni said.

"I totes agree." The Louds and Ninja all look at the entrance and they see Chandler and Cryptor.

"Chandler!" Lincoln glared at his arch rival.

"Cryptor." Zane glared at his rival.

"Wait, how did he get here!?" Lynn asked.

"You really want to know Lynn?" Chandler asked with three Shadow Yokai soldiers bringing three bodies with bags over their heads. "Or would you like to know."

The Shadow Yokai soldiers revealed the captives and the Louds gasped. "How I captured your friends?" Chandler smirked as he revealed Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby in their warrior outfits in the color of their regular attire. Ronnie Anne's outfit is purple, Bobby's outfit is green and Clyde's outfit is navy blue.

"Bobby!" Lori cried out.

"Clyde, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln cried out.

"Not so fast Larry!" Chandler replied and stopped the Louds.

"Let them go punk!" Kai shouted.

"Oh I will. To their deaths!" Chandler said.

"Not yet Chandler." Draco said as he and Cryptor entered the library.

"And you are?" Nya asked.

"I am Draco, Leader of the Shadow Yokai." Draco introduced himself.

"So you're the main guy?" Cole asked.

"Correct Cole. And to answer your question, I've been watching you all for quite a while." Draco said.

"Wait everything we did?" Leni asked.

"Except for bathroom. I don't want to see your business." Draco said.

"But I like that new swimsuit." Chandler raised his eyebrows at Lori.

"Wait you've been spying on my girl!?" Bobby asked enraged until Cryptor punches him in the face.

"Boo Boo bear!" Lori cried out but a shadow yokai soldier aims a gun at her.

"Hold it right there!" Draco said. "Here's the deal, you give us the map and we'll release your friends."

"You'll go back on your word." Lloyd said.

"Just hand over the map now Garmadon." Draco commanded.

Ronnie Anne managed to break from her hancuffs and knocks down a solider Yokai soldier and grabs the blaster and aims at Chandler. "Let my friend and brother go or I blow his brains out!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Throw them off! Draco shouted and the two shadow yokai soldiers grab Clyde and Bobby and drags them to the side.

Lori threw a fireball at the two soldiers and knocking down out the soldiers. "Lori?!" Bobby asked.

Lincoln grabbed the map and shot an energy beam at Draco. "Big mistake kid!" Cryptor shouted and was about to punch Lincoln, but Zane grabs Cryptor's fist and freezes him.

"Quick leave!" Danny shouted.

The Ninja, Louds, Santiagos and Clyde run off as Draco gets back up. "Stop them!" Draco shouted.

"We need to get to the gateway!" Lloyd shouted.

But Chandler a squad of Nindroids get in front of our heroes. "Going somewhere Larry?" Chandler smirked.

"Get out of our way Chandler!" Bobby growled.

"I'll let you all go to the afterlife!" Chandler said and commanded the Nindroids to attack our heroes.

The Nindroids charged at the Ninja, Louds and friends, until Jay shot a stream a lightning at some of the Nindroids. Bobby takes out his dual bladed sword and slices a Nindroid's head off.

Chandler walks up to Lincoln and punches him in the face. Then he grabs the map and smirks. "Thanks Larry." Chandler said.

Lincoln tackles Chandler off a ledge and they fell onto the rooftop. "Give me that map!" Lincoln shouted and punched Chandler in the face. Chandler takes out his sword and Lincoln takes out his katanas.

They both clashed blades and continued to fight. Lincoln blocked Chandler's sword and parried the attack. "Not bad Larry."

"My name is Lincoln!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I'll remember that on your tombstone." Chandler said and was about to stab Lincoln, but he hears Lola and Lana running towards him.

"Leave our brother alone!" Lola and Lana shouted. Then Lana's right hand turns into a hammer and whacks Chandler in the head.

"What the?" Chandler questioned.

"You never make Lola mad!" Lola shouted and formed icicles and shot them at Chandler. Chandler was pinned to the wall.

"You got to be kidding me!?" Chandler groaned.

Lincoln punches Chandler in the face and knocks out Chandler. "Thanks girls, but you got powers!" Lincoln shouted.

"Yeah I got form!" Lana said cheerfully.

"I also got ice! Which means I can recreate scenes from Frozen!" Lola squealed.

"No!" Lincoln and Lana shouted.

Back with the others, Jay threw a Nindroid off the side falling down. But he sees Lincoln and the twins coming this way.

"They're coming!" Jay reported.

Lana shapeshifted into a rhino and rams into the Nindroids and Shadow Yokai soldiers. Lola formed ice gauntlets on her hands and punched some Shadow Yokai soldiers in the face. "Did Lana turned into a rhino?" Clyde asked.

"Did Lola summoned ice fists?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lana has the element of form and Lola has the element of ice!" Zane stated.

Lana turns back in her human form and Lola freezes the ground. "Louds on ice!" Lola laughed as Shadow Yokai soldiers and Nindroids are slipping from the ice.

"You think this is funny!?" Draco asked as he struggled to balance himself on the ice.

"Yes." Luan laughed until Chandler appeared behind Ronnie Anne and held a knife to her throat.

"Ok Louds and Ninjas, here's the deal hand over the map or Larry's girlfriend gets it!" Chandler said.

"No Chandler! Don't hurt her." Lincoln sighed and held a rolled up map. "Just take the map."

"Lincoln! What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"He's saving my sister!" Bobby said.

Chandler released Ronnie Anne and took the map. Ronnie Anne runs to Lincoln and hugs him. "Thanks Lame-o." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Yes thank you Lincoln for giving us our advantage." Draco said and took out the realm crystal.

"That's the Realm crystal!" Lloyd pointed out.

"Yes, Chandler here stole as a token of my trust." Draco explained and raised the realm crystal. "Farewell losers!"

A portal opens up and sucks up the Louds, Ninja, Santiagos and Clyde, and the portal closesd. Cryptor walks in the scene and looks around. "What I miss?" He asked.

"We got the map to the key pieces." Chandler said and unrolled the map. "Um this is actually a picture of you with a butt for a face."

"What?!" Draco grabbed the scroll and sees a drawing of himself with the word butt face on it. "I hate those brats!"

* * *

The Louds, Ninja, Santiagos and Clyde all landed in a forest. Lori grabbed Lincoln and raised a flaming fist at him. "You literally gave the Shadow Yokai the only map to figure out our powers." Lori growled.

"Lori let me explain!" Lincoln said.

"Babe, he did this to save my sister!" Bobby protested.

"I'm with Bobby on this one." Nya agreed.

"No offense Linc, but that was a dumb mistake." Clyde said.

"Was it?" Lincoln took out the real map and everyone gasped.

"So wait, the map that the Shadow Yokai have is a fake?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I had some help from the twins." Lincoln said.

"I came up with the drawing." Lola said.

"Butt face was my idea." Lana replied.

"Not only do we have the scroll and map. Lola and Lana have their powers!" Jay stated. "Lola has ice and Lana has form. Nothing can stop us now!"

Lloyd's communicator rang and he answered it. "Dad. Good news we have the scroll!" Lloyd said.

"That's great but I have bad news Takanuva has been captured." Garmadon replied. The Louds all gasped after hearing their teacher has been captured.

 **Not only Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde have rejoined the Louds, but Takanuva has been captured. By the way before I go, Adam West has passed away at age 88. Rest in peace caped crusader.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luna: The following is a non profit fanfic. Loud house is owned by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. Ninjago is owned by Lego and Michael Hegner. Please support the official release dudes.**

The Louds, Ninja, Santiagos and Clyde are shocked to hear that Takanuva has been captured. "What do mean Takanuva has been captured?" Lloyd asked.

"We were ambushed by the Shadow yokai when we were leaving the vault." Garmadon said on the commlink.

"Those guys took our teach?" Luna asked.

"Yes. But don't worry we'll find him." said Garmadon. "Where are you guys?"

"We're near a village near Blackwood forest." Zane pointed out.

"Thank you Zane. Just stay in the village and we'll pick you up." said Garmadon.

"We will dad. But tell P.I.X.A.L. to set up three more rooms we have some of the Louds' friends staying with us."

"I'll let her know Lloyd. See you soon." said Garmadon and hung up.

* * *

They all walked to the village and Lynn noticed that some of the villagers are lumberjacks. "Hey Lisa are we in Ninjago's version of Canada?" Lynn asked.

"Actually this is lumberjack village, I used to work here." said Cole.

"I would never cut down trees." Lana said. "There could be some animals that live in those trees."

"Can we at least get some food?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, I know a place where we can eat." Cole replied and they all followed Cole through the village. "It makes the best burgers in Ninjago."

Sometime later the group made it to the burger place and they ordered their burgers. "Hey what's the story about that Chandler kid?" Jay asked.

"He's just this rich jerk that hates me, family, friends and girlfriend. He worked for Obsidian, until his death." Lincoln explained. "He throws his parties at the sewage treatment part where some people find it awesome."

"Ok that's disgusting." Nya sighed in disgust. "Who throws a party in sewage treatment camp?"

"Lincoln said it was Chandler." Leni replied.

"I really hate that guy." Ronnie Anne said and ate her burger.

"I already hate that guy and I want to give him a firey punch." Kai said.

"Well for me I would place him in a dumpster and throw in a beehive in there." Bobby said as he ate his burger.

They hear some screaming coming outside, so they walked outside and see Nindroids and Shadow Yokai soldiers are attacking the village. "Sigh. We can't catch a break." Lucy said.

"You never do." Chandler said as he walked in.

"You again!" Jay said.

"That's right." Chandler smirked.

"What have you done with Takanuva, Chandler?" Lynn asked as she aimed her blasters at Chandler.

"Oh him? He's fine but you won't survive." Chandler smirked and commanded the Nindroids and Shadow Yokai soldiers to attack them.

Lori and Bobby both charged at the Nindroids with their weapons out. Bobby sliced a Nindroid's head off with his dual bladed sword. Lori stabbed another Nindroid with her dual headed spear.

Nya is fighting off the Shadow Yokai soldiers and she placed a bucket on one of their heads. Then Lana turned her right hand into a hammer and smashes it on a soldier with bucket on his head.

Ronnie Anne climbs up on the building while a group of Nindroids chase after her. Lincoln sees that his girlfriend is in trouble. He turn forms a orange clear sphere and a orange cyclone is formed above him and floats up in the air. Then he landed on top the roof with Ronnie Anne and she stared in awe.

"Lincoln did you flew?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"I did Airjitzu!" Lincoln cheered. But his joy was short lived when Nindroids shooting lasers from their eyes. A group of Nindroids

Ronnie Anne fought off the group of Nindroids on the rooftops of the village with her sai when she accidentally slipped off of it and went tumbling down into the alley, screaming.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln shouted after his girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne screamed when she was suddenly caught at the bottom.

"Long way from the city to just drop in," said a voice when she looked up at one of the Scarlet Army's top soldiers, Ryu Hayabusa.

"Ryu," Ronnie Anne smiled as he set her down and the two started battling the rest of the Shadow Yokai. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after word spread that you, your brother, and Clyde got yourselves captured and used as leverage, Scarlett didn't exactly trust you guys to be out without someone from the Scarlet Army watching your backs," Ryu said.

"Maybe Clyde does, but Bobby and I don't need a bodyguard," Ronnie Anne said, tossing a sai at a nindroid, who fell off the rooftop to his doom.

"Maybe not. But Scarlett would never forgive herself if anything happened to you. Not only is she your teacher, she's my leader and my queen," Ryu stated, slicing off a nindroid's head. "I'm under her orders."

Then more Nindroids appeared out of nowhere and take down Ryu. "What are they?!" Ryu asked.

"Nindroids." Zane repleid and attacked them.

Lloyd attacked them all with his swords. "Ryu! Scarlett's sticking her nose into my world?" Lloyd asked.

"Pretty much," Ronnie Anne said. "But it's to protect us more than anything."

"I don't care if she's your bff. Ryu has to go!" said Lloyd.

"It's fine," Ryu stated as he slashed another warrior. "If you want me to, I'll go. But you can't escape Scarlet Army's influence."

"Where is she? I want her to say that to my face."

"She's everywhere," Ryu said, simply.

Cole's hands glowed bright orange and punched a Nindroid into pieces. Cole glared at the other Nindroids and started to smash them all into pieces. "Ready for the junk pile." Cole smirked.

"Cole? How did you do that?" Lynn asked.

"Another story for another time." Cole replied.

Kai and Zane were fighting off the soldiers with their golden weapons. Zane throws the shurikens of ice at the soldiers and Nindroids while Kai slashes them all.

The Yokai soldiers suddenly ambushed Luna as she struggled to fight them all off as she was backed up against a wall as they fired cains at her that tied her to the wall as she winced in pure fear.

"Luna!" Leni shouted as Chandler smirked and walked towards her with his sword drawn.

"Can't play your guitar without your hands, can you?" Chandler asked as Luna squirmed.

"Chandler!" Lincoln shouted. "Think about what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Getting revenge for my master," Chandler said as he approached her.

Suddenly, Luna's fear got the better of her as she started to scream in terror.

But then, the volume of her scream started to go up without her consent. It eventually reached a point so long that the glass in the windows above them all shattered instantly and rained down upon them all.

"What the?!" Chandler shouted as he tried running towards her only for his feet to be lifted off the ground and he was flung miles away from the battlefield as everyone else covered their ears in pain as Luna stopped screaming and tried taking a breath.

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked up to see the chaos that she had unwittingly created and everyone regrouping and Chandler was nowhere to be seen.

"Did I do that?" Luna asked, shocked.

Lincoln then cleaned out his ear with his finger and looked up. "I think that Luna's discovered her power."

"It's the power of sound," Lloyd agreed.

"What is this?" Ryu asked.

"The Louds have elemental powers. Lincoln has energy like myself." Lloyd began. "Lori has fire, Luan has light, Lola has ice, Lana has form and now Luna has sound. This may sound crazy but I felt something familiar since day one."

"Did their parents had powers?" Ryu asked.

"No they're normal." Lisa replied.

"Plus we don't want you and Scarlett's influence in Ninjago!" Lloyd said.

"She's everywhere?" Jay asked. "Let me guess she grows wacky herbs in Cinnabar?"

"What I mean by that is that she's everywhere through us, her soldiers. There's no place she can't cover with us around."

"Well she won't here." said Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd a piece of the key is here inten putskirts of this villiage." Lisa said as she read the map.

"The we must get searching." said Zane.

"Without Ryu." said Lloyd.

"Oh, Scarlett thought that would be your response, Green Ninja," Ryu said. "Which is why my colleagues are posted at several areas throughout Ninjago on her orders."

"What?" Lloyd said.

"You guys can go on your quest, I'm going to guard this village as my friends are guarding their respective areas," Ryu said. "You have no juristiction on where we can and cannot go."

"Fine. Stay here," Lloyd said. "But we're training the Louds and their friends. We don't need Scarlett's help, just stick to her tea parties. Come on guys."

The Ninja, Louds, Santiagos and Clyde all walked into the forest.

* * *

Sometime later the Ninja, Louds, Santiagos and Clyde are walking through the woods and decided to take a break.

"We've been walking for hours." said Lori.

"We'll find it," Zane said before Nya looked up to Lloyd.

"You have to recognize that Scarlett is a queen. She takes orders from no one," Nya said.

"I know," Lloyd said. "I just don't like that she has to keep watch over us at all times."

"She's just trying to help." Nya replied.

"She should ask next time!" Lloyd exclaimed which grabbed the attention of the rest of the group.

"Um Lloyd you know that Scarlett doesn't need to ask?" Clyde said.

"Maybe she should try it sometime!" Lloyd said.

"Perhaps we should move on?" Lisa suggested.

The group continue to walk through the forest and they all stopped. "Why did we stop?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"This is where the part of the key is." Lisa replied.

They all look around and see nothing but trees. "All I see is trees." Clyde said.

"Same here." Kai agreed.

"Sigh. I feel empty like this location." Lucy replied.

"Maybe the piece is underground." Lana said and turned her hands into drills and begins to dig.

5 minutes later

Lana returns to the surface and her hands returned to normal. "Nothing." Lana sighed.

"Oh great." Lynn groaned.

"We gotta find it before Chandler and the Shadow Yokai get their hands on them." Lincoln stated.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" Lynn said and picked up a rock and threw it at Lincoln. But luckily the only Loud boy ducked and the rock hits a tree and it makes a echo.

"Did you dudes hear that?" Luna asked and she walked close to the tree and knocked on the tree only to hear it's hollow. "The tree is hollow."

Zane walked to the hollow tree and scanned the tree, then punched a hole in the hollow tree. Luna puts her hand in the hollow tree and takes out a quarter piece of gold. "We got the first part." Luna cheered.

Then they see the Destiny Bounty flies in and Lloyd smiles. "What the heck is that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"A flying boat?" Clyde replied.

"Actually our home away from home." Lloyd stated.

"And don't worry we'll save Takanuva no matter what." Zane said.

* * *

Speaking of Takanuva, he was chained up in the Shadow Yokai headquarters cell and then two Stone warriors grab the Toa of light and dragged him to the lab.

Then Takanuva looked up and sees Draco, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor and Chandler. "Chandler?!" Takanuva exclaimed. "What you doing here?"

"I'm working with my new boss." Chandler replied.

"This is your welcoming party Toa of Light." Draco said.

"I would never work for you!" Takanuva shouted.

"Think again Toa." A dark voice said and the Takanuva's eyes widen at the sight of a purple cloud.

"No. You were destroyed!" Takanuva said.

"Evil never dies, Takanuva."

Then somne dark purple-black liquid pours on Takanuva and his eyes turned purple, but that's not all that change. "I serve the Overlord. My master I live to serve." Takanuva kneeled down on one knee and has his power lance in hands.

"But you will serve for the Shadow Yokai as well." The Overlord said.

"Yes my lord." Takanuva replied.

"Your first order. Free the Sky pirates and bring them to the Shadow Yokai." The Overlord commanded. "Strike at night and take out anyone in your way."

"Yes master." Takanuva replied.

 **The heroes made have gained a key, but Takanuva is under the dark influence of the Overlord. I like to thank Ben10man for the part where Ryu saves Ronnie Anne and Luna's power emerges. Btw Ryu is from Ninja gaiden. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cole: The following is a non profit fanfic. Loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon and Ninjago is owned by Michael Hegner and Lego. Please support the official release.**

The group has returned to the monastery, where Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde were brought up to speed. "So let me get this straight there's this prophecy saying that the Louds will get powers and we have to find pieces of a key?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's correct Ronnie Anne." Misako answered.

"Now Bobby I know it's a lot to take in." said Misako.

"What? It's not everyday when you find out you're girlfriend throws fireballs." Bobby said.

"Same goes for boyfriend." said Ronnie Anne.

"And best best friend." said Clyde.

"That too." Jay said.

"But we're still the same people you know and love." Lori said.

"I hope so I don't want to get burns on dates." said Bobby.

"Booboo bear I'm still the same Lori you fell in love with." Lori said.

"I hope you're right." Bobby said.

"I think I can handle a super powered boyfriend. But I'm no damsel in distress." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Actually you were held hostage by Chandler and fell off a rooftop." Zane replied.

"Thank you Zane." Ronnie Anne replied sarcastically.

"Scarlett has contacted the Santiagos' mother and let you know that she's glad that you're safe." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Thanks." said Bobby.

"Anyway make yourselves at home if you wish." said Wu.

"Thanks." said Bobby.

"It'll be great having you here Bobby." said Lori.

* * *

Later that night, the prison guards are keeping an eye on the prisoners, until they see Takanuva opening the cells. The prisoners revealed to be a Bulk woman with a green helmet, a man with a black hair moustache, a shirt green serpentine, a mechanical monkey, a man with Samurai armour and a happy face mask.

"Dogshank, Flintlocke, Clanciee, Monkeywrench and Doubloon the Overlord wants you all to join his crew." Takanuva said.

"What's in it for us?" Flintlocke asked.

Before Takanuva could reply the guards aimed the prisoners and Takanuva. "Freeze!" The guards shouted.

But then the guards were frozen by a red aura and there are two warriors with the clock on their masks and armour around 1:55, with claw like weapons. "What about the Time Twins?" Krux asked.

"We want in." said Arconix.

"Join the club." Takanuva said and they all leave the prison.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby walks in the kitchen in his pjs which is green pants and a white shirt. "Morning." Bobby said and sat next to Lori.

"You slept well." Misako said.

"I did without Sergio up in my face." Bobby replied.

"A dog?" Jay asked.

"No Sergio is a parrot." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Even since we moved to Chicago that bird sudden fallen in love with me." Bobby stated. "He even kissed me in my sleep."

"And there goes my hunger." Cole said and pushed his plate away.

"I'll take a look at the map while you kids train." Misako replied.

"Maybe I can be the first one today to unlock my elemental power!" Lynn said and ran outside.

"She's really competitive." Lincoln said.

"It can also be her greatest weakness." Wu stated. "As eager as Lynn can be her ego can make her lose sight of her goals and tasks."

"You have a point there dude." said Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile in the training yard, Ronnie Anne sees Lincoln balancing on a pole and creating a ball of green energy. "He's getting good at this." Ronnie Anne thought looked to the left and sees Nya shooting streams of water at her targets.

Then she sees the other Louds training, with Lori running through a obstacle course, Luna had a blindfold on and used her ears to know her surroundings. Lana turned her hands into iron fists and punched the training dummies.

"Man they're training is intense." said Wu as he walked towards Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln has told me a lot about you Ronnie Anne."

"He has?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Yes he has. Caring on the inside, strong on the outside." Wu said. "But I came here to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"How do you feel with Lincoln's current state?" Wu asked.

"Well I'll try and live with it." `Ronnie Anne sighed.

"He may have something different, he is still the friend you know and love." Wu stated.

"Thanks Wu. I know it too, but it makes me more of a damsel." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Not true." said Wu. "Nya and Misako have trained in spinjitzu and that does not make them damsels."

Garmadon walks in and joins in the conversation. "My brother is correct. I also taught them the art of the silent fist." said Garmadon. "And no it's not punching without making a sound."

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You're lesson begins now." said Garmadon.

"We found the next location of the key!" Misako shouted.

"Your lesson begins later." Garmadon said.

"Where is it Misako?" Kai asked.

"Stixx, you better get going." said Misako.

"Hmm. We heard of Stixx from Takanuva." said Lisa.

"Same from Scarlett." Ronnie Anne said.

"I bet Stixx will be a pretty city." Lola said.

* * *

Once they all in Stixx Lola's face has turned from happiness to disappointment and disgusted. "What a dump." Lola stated.

Bobby smelled the air and plugged his nose. "Smells like those alley cats after they hide the garbage cans to attack us." said Bobby.

"Ok I think you should call animal control." Jay said.

"I have to agree with Jay on that." said Kai.

"I think this place smells like Lynn's Dutch ovens and Lily's diapers combined." said Lincoln.

"Let's just go find that fragment." Lloyd said.

The Ninja, Louds, Santiagos and Clyde all walk to the city of Stixx. But from a distance, Takanuva and the sky pirates watched as our heroes entered the city.


	12. Chapter 12

The Louds, Ninja, Santiagos and Clyde are about to enter the city of Stixx. "Usually we have to pay to cross through the entrance of Stixx." Lisa said and laughed.

"Boo!" Luan shouted.

"Oh come on that was funny?!" Lisa snapped back.

"No it wasn't." said Zane.

"Let's get that piece and get out of here." said Clyde.

They all enter the city of Stixx while evil is not far behind.

"Ok so far this place looks both creepy and smelly." Leni said.

"I couldn't agree more Leni." said Ronnie Anne.

"So when we find this piece we leave?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. As long we don't run into anyone from the Scarlett army." said Lloyd as they continued into the city.

* * *

Back in the Loud house universe, in Chicago, a 17 year Latino girl with two pairs of eyelashes, and long black hair, with some strands styled into a pony tail. She wears golden earrings, magenta lipstick, a pale blue dress, with a white collar, pink socks, and brown boots is walking down the streets. This is Carlota Casagrande, Ronnie Anne and Bobby's cousin.

Carlota is walking to the thrift store, but in a alleyway Kozu comes out of portal and he has a box in his hands.

Kozuwalks out of the alleyway and bumps into Carlota. "Oh I'm sorry." said Carlota.

"I'm sorry too." Kozu replied.

"For what?" Carlota asked.

"This."Kozu said and opened the box and dark matter is catapulted out of the box and hits Carlota in the face. Then Kozu checked his communicator. "The Ninja, Louds and their friends are in Stixx huh? Well it's time for us to pay a visit. Right my dear?"

Carlota has become gray and clammy. "Yes master." Carlota said.

* * *

Back in Stixx, our heroes are looking around the city looking for the piece. "Any luck?" Lynn asked.

"No." Clyde said.

"Sadly no." Zane sighed.

"This really sucks." Lincoln said.

"Tell me about it." Luna groaned.

"I asked some people and they thought I was crazy." Bobby said.

"So far this place sucks." Lola said.

"Actually I love this place." Lucy said behind the group, causing them all to scream.

"Will you stop doing that!" Jay shouted.

"Why would you like this dump?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"This city feels like a haunted city." Lucy said. "Because this place has been haunted by ghosts."

"Yeah I can handle losing my home to ghosts, but that glare coming from that small island." A villager said as he placed wood boards on his windows.

"What glare?" Lincoln asked.

"That small island over there!" The villager said and pointed to a small island in the distance. "Well it's annoying during the day, but still."

"That could be the location of key piece." Lloyd said.

"Thanks for the heads up Garmadon." Kozu said as he walked towards the group. The Louds, Santiagos, Clyde and the Ninja all take their weapons out.

"Is that Kozu?" Cole asked.

"Kozu, sounds more adorable than scary." Ronnie Anne laughed.

"You think I'm cute?!" Kozu shouted and took out his four swords.

"Well not anymore." Ronnie Anne gulped. "Besides you're outnumbered twenty to one."

Then a bullet hits one of Kozu's swords. We see a 15 year old girl with fair skin, blonde hair with a blue highlight, wearing a baby blue warrior outfit with dark purple boots, baby blue fingerless gloves with a belt with hundreds of rounds on her belt with two guns in her holsters, and a baby blue guitar with thunderbolts pattern on it, and the guitar is on her back. Luna gasped in delight when she sees the newcomer.

"Sam!" Luna shouted.

"Actually it's twenty one against one." Sam smirked.

But Sam spoke too soon when soldiers of the Shadow Yokai and Stone warriors arrive on the scene. "How can this get any worse?" Leni said.

But Leni shouldn't have said that when the sky pirates arrived on the scene. "Sky pirates!" Lloyd shouted.

"Who are these dudes!?" Sam asked.

"I'm a woman." Dogshank said.

"That's a woman!?" Bobby exclaimed as Clyde barfs in a barrel.

"Luna, Nya, Ronnie Anne find a boat and get the key piece!" Lloyd shouted. "We'll hold them off!

Nya, Luna and Ronnie Anne all ran off to find a boat.

* * *

When the three ran away from the villains, two bodies drop right in front of them. The two bodies revealed to be Carlota and Takanuva. "Takanuva!" Luna shouted with excitement.

"Carlota?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "Look I can explain everything."

Nya noticed that both Takanuva and Carlota both had dark purple eyes. So Nya shot two powerful streams at Takanuva and Carlota and they both impacted on into another building? "What the heck water dudette!?" Luna questioned.

"Takanuva and this Carlota has been infected by dark matter. It's the essence of the Overlord." Nya explained. "But don't worry we'll cure them later. Come on let's get that piece."

The three ran off to find a boat, while Takanuva and Carlota both get up chase after Nya, Luna and Ronnie Anne.

 **Now I** **may have a theory** **that Santiagos and Casagrandes all live** **in Chicago, because they live next** **to a track of a above ground** **subway. They didn't tell us in the show, so Chicago is where they live. Anyway will Nya, Luna, and Ronnie Anne get the key piece before** **their corrupted** **friends get it**. **Find** **out next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Luna, Nya, and Ronnie Anne are running through Stixx to get to the boat. "Come on dudettes!" Luna shouted as a squad of Shadow Yokai soldiers opened fired on the trio.

"Keep running girls!" Nya shouted.

In a post in one of the tallest temples, Caitlyn stood as she watched all of the skyward ships take fire at each other as she readied her rifle.

"You're not as sly as you think, snake skin," she muttered as she readied her rifle and took aim at the soldier that was engaging Lincoln and Lloyd. "Bullseye." She then fired her rifle and the bullet sailed through the air and struck the soldier in the head as he dropped down dead and Caitlyn fired her grappling hook and shot herself up to the ship as she glanced.

"Your sister's girl is good, Linc," Caitlyn said. "But I'm the deadliest shot in the mutliverse."

"Caitlyn. Of course," Lloyd sighed.

"Hey! I literally gave my leg to save these kids," Caitlyn said as she showed her adamantium prosthetic leg to Lloyd and Lincoln. "Allowing me to assist you is the least you can do to pay me back."

"Whatever. Luna, Nya and Ronnie Anne are getting something as we speak." said Lloyd.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nonya. As in None ya business." said Lloyd. "Besides you leave the Stone warriors to those who have elemental powers."

"But you can give Luna, Nya and Ronnie Anne some cover fire." said Lincoln.

"I'll take your advice," Caitlyn said. "But know that I am loyal only to Scarlett."

"Absolutely," Lloyd said as Caitlyn crouched over the edge of the airship and used her rifle to scope out the soldiers chasing after the girls and fired on them from that far away.

"You have to be incredibly sneaky to be able to escape Caitlyn's rage," Lincoln said. "Not even the Gunslingers had aim as good as her's."

"Gunslingers? I thought they were long gone?" Lloyd thought

Caitlyn opened fire on the Shadow Yokai soldiers but held her fire on Takanuva and Carlota. "Linc I have a problem. I see Takanuva and some other girl." Caitlyn said.

"Of course. The Shadow Yokai have brainwashed them. We have to stop them, but I don't want to hurt them," Lincoln said as Caitlyn nodded.

"I have an idea," Caitlyn said as she emptied the bullets on her rifle before pressing a button on her badge and a compartment on her prosthetic leg opened up to reveal more bullets that she loaded into her rifle before aiming carefully and firing it, sending them straight at Takanuva and Carlotta and they landed a direct hit as they crashed onto the rooftops below, dazed.

"Dude! You just shot our master and a friend!" Lincoln shouted as Caitlyn threw a bullet in his hand and it felt squishy to him.

"Rubber bullets. Designed for non-lethal conflict," Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn I seen this before the stuff is called dark matter. It can turn a heart as black as midnight. There are only two weaknesses the golden power or any element from from highly realized elemental masters!" Nya explained from her badge.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll hold them off." Caitlyn said.

"At least it's not the rest of your cousins who are attacking us." Luna said. But Luna shouldn't of said that when CJ, Carlino, and Carlitos all jump down all corrupted with Dark Matter. "That was my bad dudes."

Nya blasted two powerful streams of water from her hands and took down Ronnie Anne's cousins. "Sorry Ronnie!" Nya said.

"No worries!" Ronnie Anne replied and they all kept running.

Back with the others Kai and Cole were fighting off stone warriors with their golden weapons. Bobby attacked the Shadow Yokai soldiers with his dual bladed sword, Lynn shot down some Shadow Yokai soldiers on the rooftop.

A Nindroid runs up to Luan and tries to attack her. "Hand over the map!" They Nindroid shouted. Then Luan kicks the Nindroid in the nuts and he groans in pain. "Wait, How did that hurt me?" The Nindroid questioned.

Kozu approaches Lucy and clashes his blades. "Any last words goth?" Kozu asked.

Lucy backed away in a shadowy part of a alleyway and when Kozu slashed at Lucy but she wasn't there. "What the?!" Kozu asked and tried to slash the air.

Then a shadow fist hits Kozu and he lands in a garbage barge. "Looks like I found my element." said Lucy and smiled.

Nya, Luna and Ronnie Anne all get in a rowboat. Nya placed her claw in the water and blasts a water stream and they take off. "Let's get that piece and quick!" Luna said.

When they reach the small island, the three get off the boat and run up to the piece. Then Acronix runs up the piece and grabs it. "Too slow." Acronix smirked.

"Acronix." Nya glared. "How are you back?"

"Krux and I ended up in the future and we found our timeblades in a museum and here we are." Acronix said.

"Well time to kick your butt." Ronnie Anne said. Then Acronix taps Ronnie Anne with a blue timeblade causing her to move slowly.

"Too slow." said Acronix and the then used the green timeblade to escape. "Guys we have a problem!" Nya shouted in her comlink. "Arconix is back!"

"Wait what?!" Kai asked.

Caitlyn is shooting down Shadow Yokai soldiers. But she noticed Acronix hiding behind a boat. "Caitlyn you see some guy with a clock on his mask?" Ronnie Anne asked from Caitlyn's badge.

"I see him." Caitlyn said and aimed her rifle at Acronix. Acronix charges towards the heroes, but Caitlyn shoots Acronix in the right leg.

"Ow damn it! No matter I have the piece." Acronix groaned and searched for the piece. "Where is the piece?"

"Looking for this?" Lucy asked and showed Acronix the piece. But Lucy sees the Casagrande kids sneaking up to Lucy. Lucy turns around and gasps. "Now I know how the rest of my siblings felt."

Leni sees Lucy in trouble and she glares at the Casagrandes. "Leave my sister alone!" Leni shouted and then two streams of water at the Casgrandes and they all hit the wall. But the four kids all returned to their normal colors.

"Where are we?" Carl asked.

"Stixx." Leni replied. "And water is totes my element, I'll explain later."

"I remember this really bad robot giving me something dark?" Carlota said.

Sam was shooting down Nindroids and Shadow Yokai soldiers with her guns. "There's too many of them!" Sam shouted.

Then Destiny Bounty shows up and rope is dropped down by Nya, Luna and Ronnie Anne. "Climb on up guys!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

The Ninja, Louds, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Sam and Clyde all grabbed the ropes and climbed up. "But What about Takanuva?" Lola asked.

"But What about Takanuva?" Lola asked.

"We'll save him another time!" Wu shouted.

When everyone get in the flying boat, the Destiny Bounty flies away. "Should we tell Bobby and Ronnie Anne that we're all moving to Royal Woods?" CJ asked.

"Not yet CJ, maybe tomorrow." Carlota said.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Yokai base, Draco is furious while Chandler was sitting at a table.

"First a another ninja and now a sniper?! Where do they get these guys?!"

"They serve a Queen." Chandler said.

"A queen?" The Overlord and Draco asked.

"Her name is the Scarlett Warrior, Queen of Cinnibar and the leader of the Scarlett." Chandler stated.

"Tell me everything you know about her." The Overlord said.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Caitlyn saved the team. By the way Caitlyn is from Gravity rush. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day everyone is at the dining room of the Destiny Bounty. "So you're with Luna?" Jay asked.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." said Sam.

"That's something I thought I would never see." Garmadon said.

"But I thought I would never see Ninjas and a flying boat." Carlota said.

"Believe it Carlota." Bobby replied.

"But you can't tell anyone about this, except for my mom." Ronnie Anne said.

"She is correct, nobody should know about the alliance's existence." Wu said.

"That means you CJ!" Ronnie Anne said to her cousin.

"I won't tell." CJ said.

"It'll be great until you guys have to go back to the city." Lori groaned.

"Actually Lori, we're not going back to the city." Carlota said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Well those alley cats have been scaring away customers and attacked Grandpa Hector. So we're moving to Royal Woods." Carlota said.

"Wait are you saying we're moving back to Royal Woods?" Bobby asked.

"Yes!" Lori cheered.

"But don't you have happy memories over there?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, it was a dump over there." Carl said. "There was no lock on the bathroom door."

"Yeah you know how times I walked into Grandpa Héctor in the bathroom." said Carlota.

"And there goes my appetite." Cole said and pushed away his breakfast.

"I'll change the subject, we only have two pieces of the key left to find." Wu said.

"We could have a strong chance of finding the pieces. But now we have a bigger challenge, the Time Twins." said Garmadon.

"But there was one of them." said Leni.

"You met Acronix, he can Speed up and slow down time." Wu explained.

"His brother name is Krux. He's older than Acronix by 40 years and three minutes." Garmadon said and everyone looked at him. "It involves time travel Krux arrived 40 years in the past and Acronix arrived a few weeks ago."

"Oooohhhhhh!" The Louds, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Clyde and Sam all said.

"But Krux can slow and pause time." said Garmadon.

"Oh great we got a double threat." said Sam.

"Which is why we have a solution." said Garmadon and P.I.X.A.L. brought a briefcase and Garmadon opens it and shows the time blades from the past.

"Dude are those the time blades from the present?" Luna asked.

"Yes, these are the time blades." said Garmadon.

"You want me to give a spin?" Carl asked.

"No! The time blades will be trusted to Bobby and Ronnie Anne." Garmadon said.

"Us?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, you two have show the skills you two required for the time blades." Garmadon explained. "I will give your time blades after you all find the next piece of the key."

"So wait you're giving us these time blades?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but you cannot use these time blades for person use." Garmadon said. "I trust the both of you, but you have to do some training."

"As usual." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

Inside the Shadow Yokai base, Draco was taking notes. "So leader of a multiverse army, knows material arts and IQ of 300." Draco asked and Chandler nods. "That's impossible!"

"I know, I'm surprised too." Chandler said.

"She maybe a threat but she will fall." The Overlord said.

"Then maybe you should do something." Chandler suggested,

The Overlord glares at Chandler and shot a stream of purple lightning at Chandler. "Oh dear." Dogshank said.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS AND LEADERSHIP!" The Overlord shouted with a dark deep voice. "AS LONG AS I'M IN COMMAND!"

"I got it." said Chandler.

"Good." The Overlord said.

"Sir! Our spies have located the Ninja, they're heading towards the frozen wasteland." A soldier replied.

"The Frozen wasteland? Deploy the walkers we have a key to find." Draco said.

Meanwhile the Destiny Bounty have reached the Frozen Wasteland and the Louds, Ninja, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Clyde and Sam are wearing winter gear. "You kids better be careful out there." said Misako.

"We will Mom." Lloyd replied.

"Not without me!" Wu said with winter gear on.

"Why?" CJ asked.

"You kids all need a master without Takanuva and I will step in until he is back to his normal self." said Wu.

"You can come uncle." Lloyd said.

"Uncle?" Carl asked.

"Wu and Garmadon are brothers." Jay said.

"Maybe you can teach me about living in a small town." said Carlota.

"That can wait." said Ronnie Anne.

The team all walked away to find the 3rd piece that they seek.

 **Before I sign off, I just want to say this to the new readers, yeah I'm moving the Santiagos and Casagrandes to Royal Woods, because I found Relative Chaos pointless. I didn't like it. So I'm saying screw the canon of the show, I do what I want. But I think this is a smarter choice to some of the fans. But enough about that please review and all that.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Louds, Ninja, Wu, Santiago, Casagrandes, Clyde and Sam are walking through the frozen wasteland. "Man this place is freezing!" Lola said.

"This is literally worse than we got snowed in at Burpin Burger." Lori added.

"That's nothing one time the heater broke and it was like an ice box in the apartment building." Carlota said.

"Hey old guy are we there yet?" Carl asked.

"Almost and my name is Master Wu." said Wu.

"I thought that was Sensei?" Lincoln asked.

"I go either way." Wu replied. But Wu stops the group in their tracks. "Stop." They see a bunch or walkers in the distance along with dropships.

"So much for for a street gang." said Nya.

"They are mercenaries." Zane said.

"I got this." said Sam as she took out her guns.

"No, our position will be revealed." Wu said.

"Then how are we going to get pass them?" Carl asked.

They all look to the left and they see a ice cave. "A new path has opened."

Back in Royal Woods, Carol Pingrey has been in the forest digging in the ground and managed to find a green crystal, she's walking towards her house. "Now that I have this Magtium let's see how this works." Carol said to herself. When she entered her house she called out. "Mom, Dad?! I'm home!" But no one answered and she looked around.

When she entered the kitchen, she found a note on the fridge.

Dear Carol.

Your father and I went to go help your great aunt Heather, she broke her hip and ankle. She'll need our help and we'll be gone for a week. We left you some money for groceries and not for wild parties.

See you soon sweetheart. Love mom and Dad.

"Great." Carol rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

Carol sat in her room and stares at Magtium. "Ok let's see if I got this right." said Carol. Carol says a chant and the Magtium glows. "What the heck!?"

Then a bright light shines bright and when the light clears she finds herself somewhere near a castle and a jungle. "Where am I?" Carol asked and she looks around. "Is this where Lori and her siblings go?"

That was when a green mist came down from the castle and flew towards her before resolving itself into Emerald as she crossed her arms at her.

"Okay. Who are you and how did you get here?" Emerald asked as Carol gasped and stumbled back before falling on her butt.

Carol chuckled a bit before getting up. "Would you call me crazy if I told you I know Lori?"

"Lori Loud?" Emerald asked,

"How do you know about Lori Loud?" Karai asked.

"I'm here best friend. Carol Pingrey!" Carol said.

"How do we know you are friends with the eldest Loud?" Sixshot asked.

"I got proof." Carol said and took out her phone and showed a selfie.

"I don't think that's doctored," Nate said as Emerald sighed.

"No one is to lay a finger on her," Emerald ordered her soldiers. "as of this moment, she is my guest."

"Yes my Queen." The Emerald army said.

"Come with me young lady." Emerald said.

The group are walking through the cave. "So far we're in the ice cave and so far those jerks haven't found us yet." said Luna.

"Yes and soon we are close to our destination." said Wu.

"Nothing can stop us now." said Carlota.

"Hey be quiet!" Jay shushed.

They exit the gate and see the entrance to another cave on the other side. Lori took one step forward and then the ledge broke and she slid down the cliff and right towards the cave's entrance.

"Lori/Babe!" Everyone shouted and then they ran to help her

Lori gets back up and noticed that there are a squad of Nindroid. "Oh great." Lori groaned and took out her spear and impaled three Nindroids. Then shot two streams of fire at the other Nindroids.

Then more Nindroids showed up by uncloaking themselves. "Dang it." Lori groaned.

Lori was almost overwhelmed by the Nindroids surrounding her until they were mowed down by a spear moving like helicopter blades through them as she looked to see the spear go like a boomerang back towards it's owner as she grabbed it and smiled.

"Carol Pingrey?" Lori asked in shock.

"Can you get the gate?" Carol asked as she pulled out a gun and blasted another few Nindroids in the head. "Appreciate it, pal."

Lori spied the switch on the gate and threw a fireball towards the gate switch as the gate came down and Carol jumped down onto the gate and met Lori as the pair kept slicing the Nindroids with their spears as Carol twisted the ends of her spears and separated it into two swords as she gave out a yell.

"Who told you our secret. If it was Clyde, I swear-" Lori began as Carol stopped.

"No one told me. Let's just say a certain family has been acting really suspicious around Royal Woods lately, so I decided to do some investigating and I spotted you talking with Takanuva one day," Carol then stabbed another in the eye. "I figured this had been going on for some time."

"How long have you been spying on us?" Lori asked.

"7 months. I've been taking notes on where and when you were talking to your mentor while taking various martial arts lessons on the side to train me to fight just in case I was ever caught by you. And then when I saw you guys teleport to Elm Reef from the Magitum, once you were gone, I repeated the process exactly and I ended up in Elm Reef when you had already left for Ninjago."

"Well that's impressive how you managed to figure out my family secret." said Lori.

"Yeah, I also know about the Santiagos, Kents along with Clyde's and Sam's." Carol said.

"Well the Casagrandes know too!" Lori said.

"Really?" Carol asked as she ducked under Lori's spear that stabbed a Nindroid in the chest before she vaulted it into a group of others. "Man, your little circle just keeps growing."

"So where did you get that spear?"

"Emerald gave it to me from her armory and teleported me here to give you guys some help."

"Got along with the army?" Lori asked.

"Well Sixshot and Nate were ok with me." said Carol. "But I'm surprised no one else in Royal Woods joking the ranks." said Carol.

Then a dual blade hits a Nindroid in the chest and slices it in half. "Hey Babe." Bobby greeted. "Carol Pingrey?"

"Hi, Bobby," Carol said as she ducked under a blast before she stabbed another Nindroid, used it to pole-vault and then landed a roundhouse kick to the one behind Bobby as she smiled.

"Woah. Where did you learn to fight so well?"

"Um, what day is it today?"

"Wednesday," Bobby remarked.

"Well let's see today's Wednesday, so, um, always," she said with a smirk.

"Always?"

"You really don't know me as well as you thought. I've been taking martial art lessons since I was four years old," Carol smiled.

"Okay. What do you know?"

"Let's see," Carol said, counting the techniques on her fingers. "I know kung fu, karate, judo, kendo, tae kwon do, ninjutsu and, uh, tai chi."

The two stood there stunned as Lori coughed a bit as she went to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to fight?" Lori asked.

"You never asked."

"Ok then." said Bobby. "Also my family is moving back to Royal Woods." Bobby sliced a nindroid in half.

"That's great." said Carol. "I miss having you around."

"Stupid alleycsts drove my customers away. Plus my mom hates the what's the neighbourhood has become." said Bobby. "Plus my uncle got a job teaching a rich high school. It pays a little more."

The rest of the group runs in. "Hey who's your new friend?" Jay asked.

"Carol, Carol Pingrey." Carol introduced herself. "Robot ninja!" Carol Aimed her spear at Zane's head.

"Whoa. That's Zane he's on our side and a friend!" Lloyd shouted.

Carol then grew a shocked look on her face and withdrew. "Sorry. Just caught up in the heat of the moment."

"So you know her?" Cole asked Lori.

"Know her?" Lori smiled at them. "She's my best friend."

"Ok then." Cole said. "Just tell us later."

"Yeah!" Jay said.

The heroes all run and cross an ice bridge. Kai takes out the sword of fire and stabs it into the ground and melts the ice bridge. "Later!"

Draco looks at the other side and glares. "Oh great." Draco groaned.

Meanwhile the heroes advance further into the cave. "Hey Carol, I think you should give weapons to the Casagrandes for defence, or you just have a staff." Lloyd suggested.

"That's what my new boss said too," Carol said as she pressed a button on her Emerald Army badge and spoke into it. "Emerald, the Casagrandes need some weapons."

Lori then sat down beside her with a smile. "So, knowing that you're dating Keanu, how shocked were you to know that he kept this secret from you?"

"Truth?" Carol asked as Lori nodded. "Honestly, it didn't bother me that he was keeping something like this from me. This is a pretty big secret to keep from someone, no matter if she's your girlfriend or not. Besides, even if he did tell me, it's not like I would've believed him unless somebody else recruited me themselves."

"Everyone else in our little group was recruited by either Takanuva, Emerald, or Scarlett. You're the first one to actually find out our secret by yourself."

"Congrats, your prize is somewhere else." Jay replied.

"It's actually impressive when you think about it." said Carol.

"Yeah sure is." said Lynn while she rolled her eyes.

"So it's first day on the job?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Carol nodded.

"Well Carol Pingrey, I welcome you to our alliance." Wu said. "You would be a perfect edition."

"Thank you, old master." Carol said.

"Master Wu." said Lloyd. "My uncle."

"That's your uncle?" Carol questioned.

Back on the Bounty, Garmadon looked at the files of the Louds' friends and sighed. "It is for the best they knew how to defend themselves." Garmadon said and took out his badge.

"Scarlett, Emerald and Tahu if you're all getting this message. I think we should train, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy's friends and Lucy's crush as fighters so they can defend themselves. But they must be trained in Royal Woods. I am sending you their files right now."

 **Carol is right the Louds' little circle is growing. But Emerald is my oc, Sixshot is from G1 transformers, Nathan Drake is from Uncharted, and Karai is from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Carol arrives in Elm Reef and Carol saving Lori. Please review,**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I made some edits and the Ninja all look like what they look in the new season. Sons of Garmadon, which is the same looks that they have in the Lego Ninjago movie. I already made the edit. Plus this story is post Sons of Garmadon. Plus I know Wu has deaged into a baby, but here he's back to his normal age.**

The group began walking through the ice cave. "So are we close to the piece?" Lola asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're close." Kai said.

"Yeah Lola we just need to be careful." Jay said.

"So are there any more of your enemies I should know about?" Carol asked.

"Well there were the Sons of Garmadon." Jay said.

"Don't remind me." Lloyd sighed.

Kai and Cole both glare at Jay, Kai punches Jay in the left arm and Cole punches Jay in the right arm. "OW!" Jay whined.

"Jay you had to bring it up." Kai said.

"I was answering a question." Jay shrugged.

"The Sons of Garmadon?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a long story." Cole said.

"The Sons of Garmadon?" Carlota questioned. "Sounds more like a cult."

"It was a cult and criminal organization." Wu said.

"But we took them down." Jay said.

"As usual." Kai said.

Then when Carlota stepped forward and the ice began to crack. "Shadow Yokai?" Leni asked.

"No! The ice breaking!" Wu exclaimed.

"Oh cruuudddd!" Lincoln shouted.

The Louds, Ninja, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Clyde, Sam, Carol, and Wu are sliding down the icy slide and they all were screaming as they went down. Then they jumped over a ramp and land but Cole and Nya managed to catch Lily and Carlitos. They see the end and when the edge they stop.

"Thank goodness." Sam sighed in relief.

Then Kai looks behind him and sees the cliff about to break and it breaks off and falls down and the cliff slides down the path and they see ice spikes. The ice spikes shreds the ice cliffs into pieces but they made to the other side. Then they see a snow bank and crash into it.

"WOOOO!" Lynn cheered. "Who's up for round 2?!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"We need to keep to moving." Wu said as they all get up.

Meanwhile Krux uses the reverse time bring back the bridge that kai melted. "Ok let's get them!" Krux said.

"No, I will go alone." Draco said and walked across the ice bridge. "Are you insane? You're outnumbered!" Krux exclaimed.

Draco look at Krux and says. "There is no strength in numbers." Draco said and walked away.

The Ninja, Louds, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Clyde, Sam, Carol, and Wu continue to walk down the path and they reach the hall of ice. "What's with the ice?" Carol asked.

"Beats me." Luna asked.

Luan looks into the ice and sees her refection. But her reflecton was different she seemed older, her hair was long and straight, and she had no braces. "Hey my reflection looks different!" Luan said.

"This is not ordinary ice, this is the same ice that was in my father's tomb." Wu said. "Your reflection will be your future."

"We already saw our futures anyway." Jay said.

The Louds and friends all look at their reflections as they walk and see themselves older. Lincoln looks at his reflection, his reflection is about 21 years old, has a goatee, his hair was a little longer, wearing blue jeans, an orange buttoned shirt and red sneakers. "So that's what I'll look like in a few years." Lincoln said.

"Looking good Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said. She looked at her reflection and her reflection is 21 years old, long hair down to her shoulders, purple earings, wearing a white t shirt underneath her trademark purple hoodie unzipped, blue jeans and black skateboard shoes. "So do I." Ronnie Anne smirked.

But she noticed something on her future self's ring finger. "Is that a ring?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah I see it on my finger too." Lincoln replied.

The reflections both kissed and Ronnie Anne put her left leg up. "Wait we're married in our future?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Aw man that means Lucy was right with her crystal ball." Lincoln groaned.

"And I thought Lori and Bobby would get married." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Yeah same here." Lincoln said.

"But you know what Lame-o, whatever happens to us the future I want you part of my future." Ronnie Anne said. "By the way if you tell anyone about this. I'll duct tape you to a table in your underwear."

"I won't. But if you do that I'll throw your skateboards in a shredder." Lincoln said.

"You mean it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln said.

Just then Draco smashes through the ice with a sword in his hands. "Hello Louds, Ninjas and friends." Draco said.

"Draco!" Wu glared.

"Hand over the fragment and I will let you live." Draco said.

"We don't have the piece yet." Leni said.

"Well then I'm going to enjoy taking it away from you." Draco said.

"Guess again!" Carol shouted and jabbed her spear towards Draco, but he dodges and gives Carol a roundhouse kick to the face.

Lana morphed into a polar bear and swats Draco, but he dodges it and punches Lana in face. Kai takes out his sword and attacks Draco, but Draco uses his own sword to block the attack. Lana tries to attack again but Draco punches Lana in the gut causing her to turn back to her human form.

Lily glared at Draco and runs towards him. "There's the baby." Draco glared.

Lily kept running and she doesn't noticed that her whole body has turned to metal and she kicks Draco in the leg. "Ow! My leg!" Draco cried out.

"Lily's metal!" Luna pointed out.

"Her element is metal!" Wu said. "Only two Louds remain." Lily's whole body turned back to normal skin.

"We need to get the piece!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln is right!" Lloyd said.

They all run towards the shrine and they see the piece of the key. "There's the key piece!"

Then a gunshot is heard and they see Draco. "Hand it over now." Draco threatened.

"NO!" Sam shouted and shot Draco in the arm. "Bullseye."

But Sam noticed something with Draco's left arm, there was no blood in his left arm, and there was some bits of metal. "What are you?!" Nya asked.

"I was a fisherman in Stixx, I returned home after the Overlord died, I had a family in Stixx and during the battle, my family perished when that monster arrived, they sank with the city and I couldn't save them." Draco said. "A crazy scientist saved me but couldn't fix me. My arms, lungs, spine and lungs were badly damaged." Draco said.

"Are you a cyborg?" Lisa asked.

"No. Just got some new parts." Draco said. "You should know about this smarty."

"I'm not just smart." Lisa said and she feels an electric surge in her body and shot a stream of lightning at Draco pushing him back. "I have a PHD." Lisa smirked.

"That was lame!" Luan said with a deadpan look.

"Well one Loud remains powerless." Wu said.

"Thanks for remaining me." Lynn groaned. "But I'm still useful!" Lynn said and grabbed the key fragment.

Then the door opened up and the group all run through the door, but the path began to become more of an incline, they all slide down the ice. "We're heading for the cold water!" Carol shouted.

But when the group reached the end of the icy slide, the Destiny Bounty was waiting for them and they landed on deck and the flying boat flies away. "Welcome back everyone!" Garmadon smiled and looked at Carol and his smile faded away. "You know we're running out of rooms on this ship."

"We got the piece and Lisa and Lily found their elements." Kai said.

"Well those are three things that I'm happy about." Garmadon said.

"And you are?" Carol asked.

"Carol, that's my dad Sensei Garmadon." Lloyd said.

"Any friend of the Loud family are a friend of mine." Garmadon said. "Zane, add another plate to the table for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing, I may have to increase the portion serving for my recipes." Zane said.

Early in the morning, when everyone was getting up, a portal opened in Royal Woods and Scarlett and Emerald stepped out of it as the pair of them nodded to each other and sat down at a table and pulled out the files that Wu had given them on the friends of the Louds they were to find and recruit for the alliance.

"Okay," Scarlett said as they sorted through the files as they looked over them. "Lincoln's friends. Liam, Rusty Spokes and Zach."

"That Zach guy looks like he belongs in a circus," Emerald stated to herself as Scarlett sighed.

"He lives next to one," Scarlett said as the two chuckled before flipping to the next file. "I'll take Liam, you take Rusty and Zach."

"Luna's friend and bandmate Tabby. Loves sweating to the oldies, turning it up to 11, ideal date is... soundproofing a wall with egg crates," Scarlett said as Emerald then noticed.

"Yeah, she's your problem. She'll get along with Eddie just fine," Emerald said as Scarlett moved on.

"Luan's friends Maggie and Giggles. Guess who's who?" Scarlett said as she gestured to the pictures as she sighed. "You get Giggles, I get Maggie."

"Fine," Emerald said as she scoffed as she moved on to the next file. "Lynn's friend Polly Pain. Strong, fast, always wears her roller blades... yeah she's mine."

"Lucy's friend Haiku. Goth, yeah she's all mine," Scarlett said as she moved on. "Which leaves our final candidate, Rusty's brother Rocky Spokes."

"Rock, paper, scissors on this one?" Emerald asked as Scarlett nodded.

"Go for it," Scarlett said as they both did it and Emerald made a paper gesture and Scarlett made a scissors gesture. "Mine. Let's do this," Scarlett said as the sun rose and they saw the school buses leave.

 **Carol is right about one thing the Louds' little circle keeps on growing. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Scarlett and Emerald discuss who gets who. Scarlett is owned by Ben10man. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

At Royal Woods middle school, Maggie is walking towards the bathroom and sighs. "I hope they're not in there." Maggie muttered under her breath.

Maggie opened the door and sees a 14 year old fair skin girl, with long blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, and black shoes. The one two wore the some clothes as her but only in different colours.

The other one was a African American 14 year old girl, with dark hair in a French braid, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, white skirt and black shoes.

The last one is the same skin tone as the first girl only her hair was red and short. She a teal green long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt and black shoes.

"Well look who it is?" The lead girl said.

"Tiffany leave me alone." Maggie sighed.

"Or what you're going to place a curse on me?" Tiffany chuckled along with the two girls.

"Yeeeahhhh!" The other girls said.

Maggie groaned and walked away. "Yeah go back to your coven!" Tiffany said.

Maggie enters the bathroom and groans. "I hate those bitches!" Maggie said.

"Then you won't like high school." Scarlett replied as exited the stall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Maggie asked.

"First off you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Scarlett asked. "I am the Scarlett Warrior."

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I am here to recruit to my army. Luan needs your help." said Scarlett.

"If it means leaving this dump fine." Maggie sighed.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." Scarlett said. "But there is something about you that I found out."

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"You're a witch." said Scarlett. "I don't know how is that possible maybe your mother is a witch or your ancestor was a witch. I'm not really sure."

Maggie's jaw dropped and then she fainted to the ground.

* * *

Polly Pain is skating around the field and she stops. "Perfect." Polly smirked.

"Not bad Polly pain." Emerald said in her cillivan outfit.

"Ok how do you know my name and who are you?" Polly asked.

"I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef. I am here to recruit you." said Emerald.

I'm sorry," Polly said. "Recruit me?"

"It's going to be a little bit of a stretch for me to explain this to you so I'll just show you," she said as she walked up and put a hand on Polly's head and then focused before her eyes glowed white and images of her past adventures and Lynn's training in the alliance filled her head in a matter of seconds before she released and Polly stumbled back as the new info sent her head spinning.

"You just... whoa," Polly said as Emerald nodded.

"It's called magic. You'll get used to it where I'm taking you. That is if you-"

"Stop right there. I'm in," Polly said with a chipper attitude.

"So soon?"

"The fights, the magic, the warriors. I want to see for myself," Polly said. "I'm here for you... my Queen." She then got down on her knee and bowed to her.

"You're too kind," Emerald said before she nodded. "But you can wait here for now. I've got some more of your friends to recruit."

"Good luck. I'm not sure that the clown is going to be as easy to convince as me," Polly said before she nodded.

"I have my ways, Polly," Emerald said before walking off.

Giggles is looking at her joke and prank book until Emerald walks up to her.

"Are you Giggles?" Emerald asked.

"Yes I am and you must be Jean who is green with Envy!" Giggles laughs

"Real funny but my name is Emerald, Queen of Elm Reef and I want you to be part of my army." said Emerald.

"I don't know." said Giggles said.

"Maybe this will convince you." Emerald said and placed her hand on Giggles' head and her eyes turned white and shows her the adventures she had and Luan's Training in the alliance.

"Whoa." said Giggles. "I believe you now."

"Welcome aboard." said Emerald.

* * *

Scarlett sees Tabby sitting at a table writing some music notes on a piece of paper. She walks over to Tabby and smiles. "Writing your own music?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah and lady if you steal my music I'll tear you apart." Tabby said.

"I would like to see you try, but I would take you down in less than five seconds, Tabby." Scarlett said.

Tabby's eyes widened and looked at Scarlett. "How do know my name?" Tabby asked.

"I have a file on you and others." Scarlett replied.

"Others?" Tabby asked.

"Just some girls and guys who want you part of the alliance with Luna and Sam." said Scarlett.

"How do you know those two?" Tabby asked.

"I'm one of the leaders of the Alliance and queen of a kingdom, don't let the regular outfit fool you. I'm recruiting you in my army." said Scarlett. "You in?"

"Where do I sign mate?" Tabby asked with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rusty, Liam, Zach and Rocky they're hanging around their lockers, that's where Emerald walks up to the boys. "Hey boys." Emerald greeted.

"Are you a teacher?" Rocky asked.

"No I'm a Queen of a island and one of the leaders of the alliance. Scarlett wants Rocky and Liam in her army and I want Rusty and Zach in my army." Emerald explained.

"Why?" Liam asked. "Why are you asking us?"

"Because you are all in grave danger of enemies who want Lincoln Loud dead." said Emerald.

"You know Lincoln?" Rusty asked.

"Yes are you boys in or out?" Emerald asked.

The boys all nodded as Emerald smiled. "Welcome to the alliance." Emerald said.

* * *

Scarlett walked over to Haiku as she adjusted her sunglasses with her arms crossed.

"The spirits have told me someone would be coming. Someone from the Scarlett Army," Haiku stated as she sensed Scarlett's presence.

"We can't keep our secrets from spirits, it seems," Scarlett stated as Haiu glanced over to her.

"That's why your here. You're a member of the Scarlett Army, you work for the the Scarlet tWarrior," Haiku stated.

"Not exactly," Scarlett said as she knelt down to the goth's level. "...I am the Scarlett Warrior."

You're her huh?" Haiku asked.

"That's correct and you're friends with Lucy Loud." Scarlett said.

"Your point?" Haiku asked.

"She's one of us," Scarlett stated with a smile. "And we want you as a recruit for the Alliance of Heroes. We can train you to be a fighter like your friend."

Haiku got up from her seat and nodded. "Let's do it."

"Fair warning," Scarlett said. "If you come with us, you're in this life for good."

"Very well then." said Haiku.

"Good now Hold still." said Scarlett.

Scarlett then gave out a sigh as she snapped her fingers and Haiku was then suddenly surrounded by a red mist that faded quickly, revealing her in a new outfit.

She wore a black dress that went down to her knees with her top part slashed open and revealing the top of her chest. She also wore black dress shoes and a black cape on her dress along with short black gloves as she looked down upon herself.

"I could get used to this," she said as Scarlett nodded.

"That's your outfit and here is your weapon," she said as she knelt to her and handed her a pole as she stepped back.

"What's this supposed to do?" Haiku asked as she pressed a button on the handle and the pole suddenly folded upon to reveal a large scythe.

"Yes it's a scythe. Now come on the others are waiting." said Scarlett.

"Others?" Haiku asked.

"Lincoln's friends, Rocky, Maggie, Tabby, Polly Pain and Giggles." Scarlett said. "We're going to Cinnibar."

 **That's about it. I would like to thank Ben10man for the parts where Emerald talks to Polly Pain and Scarlett meeting Haiku. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile on Elm Reef, the soldiers of the Emerald army are relaxing in their own way. Karai is sharpening her blade, Nate is paying a video game, Rex is reading a comic book. Sixshot has arrived in the castle. "Any news about Queen Emerald?" Sixshot asked.

"She'll be in Cinnibar training some new students." Karai said.

"New students?" Jotaro asked as he and his grandfather walk in.

"Long story. Gaara has just sent the Casagrandes' weapons." Karai said.

"So who's going train those kids?" Nate asked.

"Don't know, but I pray for mercy on their souls." Rex said.

"Well I wonder what the Shadow Yokai is up to?" Karai asked.

"Let me check." Joseph said and walked towards the TV.

"Hey get out of the way!" Nate shouted.

"I'll be quick." Joseph groaned. "Hermit Purple!" Joseph shouted and purple thorns come out and goes to the TV. But to everyone minus Jotaro they see nothing.

"What the heck are you doing?" Karai asked.

"I'm using the channels to give us a message for the future." Joseph explained. Then the channels were flipping back and forth. "Ok I'm getting something!"

"Does it say give Nate back the TV?" Nate asked.

Joseph listened in and gets the message. "Ok I got something. A great evil is returning and the Loud siblings are going to fall." Joseph said.

"Great evil?" Jotaro asked.

"That's impossible." Karai said. "I've seen these kids fight some dangerous enemies during taking back Cinnibar."

Then the tv turned to static and then the screen becomes black and dark purple and red monster eyes are seen. "What the hell?!" Sixshot exclaimed.

"Darkness will come to all worlds!"

Then the TV explodes and the Emerald army were shocked. "What just happened?" Rex asked.

Back on the Destiny Bounty, a crate is shown and Kai is opening the crate with a crowbar. "So are those our weapons?" Carlota asked.

"Yes, this crate has your weapons." Kai said and then the crate opens up and there's packaging peanuts.

Sam found a note in the crate. "Dear Cassagrandes, I'm sorry that I can't meet you all in person but I have picked your weapons." Sam read. "I have picked the weapons due to your personalities. Sorry about the packaging peanuts and bubblewrap. But I had to keep your weapons safe."

"Unwrap the bubble wrap." Garmadon said.

Kai unwraps the bubble wrap and reveals a Warhammer. "For Carlota, a Warhammer she can be balanced with her weapon." Sam read.

"Nice. I can use it whenever Carl is stealing my makeup." Carlota said as she picked up her Warhammer.

"For C.J since he loves being a pirate. I'm giving you a sword. I had Bismuth made the sword herself." Sam read again as Kai unwrapped the bubble wrap as it revealed a pirate sword and gave it to C.J.

"Yay! I'm a real pirate!" C.J cheered and raised his pirate sword.

"Now it's my turn!" Carl smirked. When Kai unwrapped the bubble wrap and gave Carl twin battle axes. "Axes?! You gotta be kidding me!?" Carl groaned and threw the battle axes to the ground.

"For Carl I gave him battle axes, if he doesn't like him there's an old saying." Sam read the letter. "Those are the weapons he's getting suck it up."

Everyone looked at Sam after reading the letter. "It's what Emerald wrote." Sam said.

"So that leaves Carlitos." Nya pointed out.

"And finally for Carlitos, twin boomerangs. Bismuth made them so they won't hurt him." Sam read.

"Sticks!" Carlitos said.

Kai unwraps the bubble wrap and reveal two boomerangs. "So I guess they'll all part of our group?" Lynn asked.

"Pretty much." Lincoln said.

"Who's next? Paige, Cristina, Girl Jordan or Mollie?" Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"Don't jinx it!" Lincoln shouted. "No way I don't want those girls here!"

"Why?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well Cristina would be awkward for him since she was his former crush." Clyde replied.

"Nah, I think she would stay away for you after she saw the video of you making out with that picture of her." Ronnie Anne said.

"Same with Paige at one point but she and I are cool." Lincoln said.

"What about Girl Jordan and Mollie?" Jay asked.

"Mollie is kind of my rival. But not like we hate each other, but she almost beated my cannonball record." Lincoln explained.

"Girl Jordan well nothing against her, but I don't think she would handle this." Clyde stated.

"Well the future can be a mystery." Wu said.

"But we have better important issues to work." Misako said. "Rescuing Takanuva and getting the last piece of the key."

"So how are we going to free Takanuva?" Lynn asked.

"Hmm, well there are a few things." Garmadon explained.

"Like what?" Lincoln asked.

"Well the golden power for one. But using elemental powers will do the trick." Garmadon said.

"You think that'll work?" Lola asked.

"Of course it will. I seen it used before." Garmadon answered. "Back when those pirates tried to take the dark matter, but when I saw the Ninja used their powers on dark matter I didn't think it would be possible."

"Well it depends on the amount of Dark matter." Zane stated.

"But I don't know what my element is?" Lynn said.

"Fear not Lynn we'll find your element." Wu said.

"But maybe we can find your element in the final piece's location." Misako said.

"You found the last piece?" Luna asked.

"Yes in the Jungle of no return." Misako replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Jay said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why is it called the Jungle of no return?" Leni asked.

"Because once you enter the jungle, you never return." Misako said.

"That was a stupid question Leni." Lori groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It'll take us a few days to get there and we need to get ready to save Takanuva and Ninjago."

 **Before I go I just want to throw it out there Jotaro and Joseph are from Jojo's bizarre adventure Stardust crusaders. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

A few days have passed and the Destiny Bounty is flying towards the Jungle of the no return. "We are approaching the jungle of no return." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Everyone looked from the sides and sees a jungle with a mist. "Whoa, talk about a jungle." Carlota said.

"Meh, I seen better." Jay shrugged.

"Really this is just a meh to you?" Cole asked.

"Chen's jungle was better." Jay replied.

"But Chen's jungle had traps, this has unknown forces." Misako explained. "Some say that the jungle is haunted."

"Wicked." Lucy smiled.

"You mean ghosts?" Carl asked.

"Possible." Zane said.

Then another airship flies towards the Destiny Bounty, and Clyde takes a look at it. "Um guys we have another airship!" Clyde shouted.

"Another Airship?" Kai asked.

The cannons come out of the other airship and opened fired on the Destiny Bounty and one of the shots hits the left engine and the Destiny Bounty and it begins to fall down for a crash landing.

In the bridge of the other airship, the Shadow Yokai have watched the Destiny Bounty go down. "Perfect, now we must get the key pieces." The Overlord said.

"Chandler, the Sky Pirates and I will go get the pieces." Draco said.

"Perfect. Takanuva, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor and the Time Twins will go get the final piece." Overlord said.

The villains all nodded and ran off to do their tasks.

Meanwhile at the crash site of the Destiny Bounty, everyone groaned in pain. "Is everyone ok?" Wu asked.

"Everyone is fine!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Good." Garmadon said. "I have a feeling this is the work of the Shadow Yokai."

"Which means they could be after the final piece and the pieces we have." Lisa said.

"I am detecting movement coming from the east!" P.I.X.A.L. stated.

"The Shadow Yokai are coming!" Wu shouted.

Misako hands the three pieces of the keys and the map to Lloyd. "Take the pieces and map with you." Misako said.

"You're not coming?" Leni asked.

"No we'll hold off the Shadow Yokai." Misako said.

"Will you be ok?" C.J asked.

"We'll be fine." P.I.X.A.L. said as she's in blue, silver and gold samurai armor.

"We can't let the key fall in the hands of evil." Garmadon said.

"Go Ninja, Louds and friends go! Go!" Wu shouted.

The Ninja, Louds, Clyde, Carol, Sam, Santiagos, and Casagrandes all ran off to find the final piece. But Lloyd turns around to face his parents. "Be careful." Lloyd said.

"We will son." Garmadon said. Lloyd turned around and ran off.

"Are you ready brother?" Wu asked.

"I am ready." Garmadon said.

The four all get ready to face off against the upcoming squad.

Meanwhile with the Ninja, Louds, Clyde, Carol, Sam, Santiagos and Casagrandes are far away from the crash site. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure they can handle it Sam." Kai said.

"They faced off against many of our enemies, I'm sure they'll be fine." Zane said.

"I guess you can say that." Carol sighed.

"Besides we have a mission to complete find the final piece and free Takanuva!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah and we have these!" Ronnie Anne said with the yellow and red time blades.

"What's that?" Carol asked.

"Time blades." Cole said. "Each blade controls time like fast forward, pause, rewind and slow down."

"Ok then." Carol said.

"Alright let's go get that final piece." Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" The gang all cheered and ran off.

 **Sorry that it was short but it was the best I can come up with. Please review.**


End file.
